Charmed: A Feiticeira
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Terminada Ela possuia um poder o qual desconhecia a existência e a finalidade .... Mas tudo irá ser revelado com o tempo .....
1. O Começo

Capitulo 1  
  
O começo  
  
N/A: Aweeeeeeeeee .... Nova fic ..... 1º capitulo ...... Espero que gostem .... Bjxs  
  
-----  
  
-Gina tem calma – Pedia pela milésima vez Hermione – Já andas assim à uma semana.  
-Como é que queres que eu esteja? Afinal estou À espera dos resultados dos N.P.F'S à quase um mês – Respondeu exasperada.  
  
A ruiva andava nesta agitação fazias naquela tarde de sábado mais de uma semana, e pelos vistos, não melhoraria até receber a coruja com as notas.  
  
-Tenho a certeza que correu tudo bem – Disse tentando inutilmente acalma-la – Pára de andar às voltas, estás a deixar-me tonta  
  
A rapariga andava dum lado para o outro do quarto, tentando acalmar os nervos. Parou subitamente assim que ouviu uma batida na janela. Correu até esta e abriu-a dando espaço para a coruja que havia acabado de chegar. Assim que agarrou no envelope que esta transportava fechou os olhos com força enquanto imagens passavam na sua cabeça.  
Viu-se a abrir o envelope que continha as suas notas dos exames e observou-as, "Brilhante" a Feitiços e Herbologia, "Excede as expectativas" a D.C.A.T, Transfiguração, Adivinhação e Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. E um "Aceitável" a Poções e a História da Magia.  
Tão depressa como apareceram, as imagens desapareceram, como uma espécie de flash. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a figura atónita de Hermione.  
  
-Está tudo bem Gin?  
-Ahn?.. Ah! Sim, está tudo bem – Retrucou voltando à realidade.  
-Então não vais abrir? É a carta de Hogwarts.  
  
Só então a ruiva se lembrou que segurava o envelope. Abriu-o e assim que o fez sentiu uma sensação de déjà vu. E lá estava o "Brilhante" a Feitiços e Herbologia, "Excede as expectativas" a D.C.A.T, Transfiguração, Adivinhação e Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. E um "Aceitável" a Poções e a História da Magia, tal como tinha visto naquele flash. A ruiva empalideceu, não muito, mas o suficiente para fazer com que Hermione reparasse.  
  
-O que foi Gin? Está tudo bem?  
-Sim.... Sim, está tudo bem...  
-Tens a certeza? As notas foram assim tão más?  
-Ahn?.... ah, não.... Esquece....  
-Ok... então que notas tiveste?  
  
A ruiva passou-lhe o pergaminho enquanto pensava no sucedido.  
  
-Bem, nem foram assim tão más! Gina tens a certeza que está tudo bem?  
-Sim, está tudo bem. Descemos?  
-Sim, vamos ver o que os rapazes estão a fazer.  
  
Foram até À sala e nem sinal dos rapazes e o mesmo se passou na cozinha, então decidiram, por fim, ir até ao jardim. Encontravam-se a praticar uns movimentos de quidditch.  
  
-Também querem participar? – Perguntou Harry depois de perceber que estava a ser observado.  
-Não, não, viemos aqui só para ver – Respondeu prontamente a morena  
-E tu Ginny, queres jogar? – Dirigiu-se À ruiva com um dos seus famosos sorrisos.  
-Não, não, como disse a Mione, só viemos ver.  
-Vamos Harry! –Exclamou Ron que observava a conversa – Se elas não querem, problema o delas.  
  
Os rapazes continuaram a praticar quidditch e as raparigas sentaram- se num banco onde obtiveram uma vista privilegiada.  
A ruiva seguia Harry com o olhar, assim como um seeker segue uma snich dourada. Apreciava os cabelos negros e revoltos do rapaz. Suspirou, mas não foi a única, a seu lado Hermione tinha uma reacção semelhante, certamente causada, não por uns cabelos negros mas sim por uns flamejantes.  
  
Eram demasiado orgulhosos para admitir o que sentiam um pelo outro. Se questionados negariam até À morte mas nenhum deles tinha a capacidade de disfarçar aquilo que sentiam na realidade. Era nisto que a ruiva pensava, numa maneira de juntar aqueles dois mas para isso necessitava de ajuda, ajuda de Harry.  
  
.....  
  
-Então entendeste Harry? Por volta da meia noite chamas o Ron ao meu quarto, dizes que ouviste um barulho estranho.  
-Sim e tu dizes À Mione que estás com medo de dormir sozinha.  
-Então ok, até lá....  
  
.....  
  
-Ron vem comigo, acho que ouvi um barulho.  
-A estas horas? -Perguntou o ruivo ensonado.  
-Anda comigo ver o que é.  
-Está bem, está bem....  
  
----- // -----  
  
-Mione .... Mione .... Acorda – Chamou a ruiva, abanando suavemente a outra rapariga, que dormia no quarto vazio de Percy.  
-O que foi Gin....?  
-Eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos no meu quarto, será que me podes fazer companhia?  
-Podes dormir aqui se quiseres....  
-Eu prefiro dormir no meu quarto, se não te importas.....  
-Ok, vamos lá....  
  
----- // -----  
  
-Harry, eu não oiço barulho nenhum. Tens a certeza que ouviste alguma coisa?  
-Foi no quarto da tua irmã, tenho a certeza.  
  
----- // -----  
  
-Hermione espera aqui por mim no quarto que eu vou beber um copo de água.  
  
Saiu do quarto e desceu parte das escadas, o suficiente para ver Ron a entrar no seu quarto acompanhado por Harry, que fechou a porta assim que o ruivo entrou. Subiu as escadas silenciosamente a tempo de ouvir Harry a murmurar dois feitiços, um para trancar a porta e outro para impedir a passagem do som.  
  
-Achas que a Mione vai descobrir o contra feitiço? -Este feitiço de trancar é especial, só pode ser desfeito por quem o fez, portanto o plano continua, só espero que dê resultado. -E enquanto isso o que fazemos? -Vamos até ao quarto do Ron, antes que os teus pais acordem....  
  
----- // -----  
  
-Hermione? – Perguntou esperando obter uma resposta do escuro. -Ron? Eu não acredito que ela me fez isto! -Ela quem? Fez o quê? -Ron, tu não estás a captar, pois não? -O quê? -A razão para nos trancarem aqui! -Trancar? – Perguntou dirigindo-se À porta, tentou abri-la mas em vão – Como é que vamos sair daqui? Tu sabes um feitiço para abrir esta porta, não sabes? – Perguntou um tanto ou quanto desesperado. -Posso tentar mas duvido que o Harry não tenha contado com isso, aposto que aplicou um feitiço que só ele pode desfazer.  
  
Aproximou-se da porta e consequentemente de Ron, murmurou alguns feitiços que, como o esperado, não surtiram qualquer efeito.  
  
----- // -----  
  
-O que será que eles estão a fazer? – Perguntou a ruiva. -Não sei, só espero que seja algo que valha a pena.  
  
Harry estava sentado na cama de Ron com Virgínia, que apoiava a sua cabeça nas pernas do rapaz. -Espero bem que sim... -Suspirou.  
  
----- // -----  
  
Depois de várias tentativas frustradas de sair do quarto, Hermione encostou- se à porta e deixou-se escorregar até ficar sentada no chão.  
  
-E agora, o que é que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Ron, sentando-se ao lado da morena. -Não sei. Temos de esperar até que aqueles dois se decidam a abrir a porta. -E achas que vai demorar muito? -Só até fazermos aquilo que eles querem.... -Ou seja...? -Ainda não percebes-te, pois não? -Mas tu vais explicar-me, não vais?  
  
A rapariga corou, mas a sua vergonha ficou oculta nas sombras do quarto. Era óbvio que ela não lhe ia dizer que gostava dele. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo até que decidiram falar.  
  
-Tenho uma coisa para te dizer! – Exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. -Diz tu! – Continuaram em uníssono. Se tivesse sido combinado não sairia melhor. -Não, diz tu! – Repetiram em conjunto.  
  
Hermione ergueu a mão, num gesto que pedia silêncio.  
  
-Fala tu Ron – Disse por fim, enquanto o seu rosto assumia um tom vermelho. -Bem.... Bem .... O que eu queria dizer ... era que .... Bem, o que eu queria dizer era.... – As orelhas do rapaz estavam vermelhíssimas, como reacção do seu nervosismo. -O que tu querias dizer é que...? – Perguntou erguendo-se e caminhando até À cama, onde se sentou. -O que eu queria dizer é que – Iniciou a frase pela quarta vez enquanto seguia o mesmo trajecto da rapariga. Sentou-se ao lado dela e encarou-a -... é... é que eu gosto de ti....... Muito – Acrescentou ao constatar a expressão de choque da rapariga.  
  
-Mione? – Chamou a medo.  
  
A rapariga saiu do transe em que se encontrava e beijou o ruivo fervorosamente.  
  
.....  
  
Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã a baterem-lhe na cara. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma visão totalmente laranja, bastante diferente das tonalidades claras do seu quarto. Levantou-se cheia de dores de pescoço e constatou que havia dormido sobre as pernas de Harry, que por sua vez dormia numa posição bastante desconfortável, encostado À cabeceira da cama.  
Pôs-se de joelhos ao lado dele e chamou-o suavemente.  
  
-Harry, Harry acorda ... temos de destrancar a porta do quarto....  
-Ahm? O quê? .... Ah sim ... a porta .... Vamos....  
  
Seguiram até ao quarto, silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém. Harry murmurou os contra feitiços, abriu a porta e deu passagem à ruiva.  
  
-Funcionou – Murmurou a ruiva ao rapaz assim que entrou no quarto. Ron e Hermione dormiam abraçados, ela por debaixo das cobertas e ele a seu lado, com um braço em torno da cintura da morena.  
-Está visto que sim, agora o melhor é acordá-los antes que a tua mãe se levante.  
-Ron, Mione – Chamou a ruiva, abanando suavemente o irmão.  
  
A primeira a acordar foi Hermione, que assim que se deu conta que tinha dormido abraçada com o ruivo, corou violentamente.  
  
-Não é nada do que vocês estão a pensar – Justificou-se, muito corada – Não aconteceu nada!  
  
Virgínia e Harry estavam a fazer um enorme esforço para não rirem da cena, Hermione coradíssima que tentava explicar a situação, enquanto Ron dormia impassível a seu lado.  
  
-Eu acho melhor descermos antes que Molly se levante e estranhe a situação.  
-Vamos! – Concordou de imediato Hermione.  
-Ok, então eu acordo o Ron.  
  
Hermione e Harry desceram para a sala e minutos depois ouviram Molly a descer as escadas.  
  
-Já acordados meninos? O que é que vos deu hoje? Isso é tudo vontade de comprar o material escolar?  
-É – Responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
-Então tudo bem, vou preparar o pequeno-almoço.  
  
Assim que Molly foi para a cozinha, Virgínia e Ron desceram do primeiro andar, este último muito corado.  
  
-Então o que é que vamos fazer hoje? - Perguntou a ruiva.  
-Vamos à Diagon-Al – Respondeu Harry.  
  
As imagens passavam na sua cabeça muito depressa, tal como da primeira vez que tinha acontecido. Pessoas gritavam, tudo era confuso, haviam homens encapuzados que supostamente eram devoradores da morte. A ruiva estremeceu e abriu os olhos repentinamente.  
  
-Não! – Gritou desesperada.  
-Não o quê, Ginny? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada. Já era a segunda vez que presenciava uma cena como aquela, sem entender o seu significado.  
  
-Não podemos ir à Diagon-Al.  
-Porquê? – Questionou Ron.  
-Vai haver um ataque de devoradores da morte.  
-Como é que sabes isso? – Foi a vez de Harry perguntar.  
-Eu só sei, não me perguntem como mas sei....  
-Isso é uma estupidez! E nem te atrevas a dizer algo À mãe.  
  
Encaminharam-se para a cozinha a fim de tomar o pequeno-almoço. Durante a refeição Molly estranhou a quietude da filha.  
  
-Gininha, o que é que aconteceu?  
-Nada mãe.  
-Tens a certeza, filha?  
-Sim mão, vou vestir-me.  
  
Saiu da mesa e subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto. Estava preocupada, da ultima vez que tinha tido aquele tipo de flash as coisas tinha acontecido tal como previra.  
  
"Só espero que não aconteça nada....."  
  
Vestiu-se e voltou à sala, par se encontrar com os outros, que já estavam prontos.  
  
Quando Ron estava prestes a viajar via Flu, o Sr. Weasley aparatou-se no centro da sala. Estava completamente despenteado, a roupa sujas e com alguns cortes na cara e nos braços.  
  
-O que aconteceu? – Perguntaram Ron e Ginny ao mesmo tempo. -Houve um ataque na Diagon-Al, uma espécie de distracção para os aurores, enquanto o verdadeiro ataque ocorria no Ministério. Felizmente não houve danos irreparáveis no Ministério mas segundo sei as coisas não estão lá muito boas na Diagon-Al.  
  
Ron, Harry e Hermione olharam para Virgínia, que empalideceu.  
  
-Gin, preciso falar contigo – Disse Hermione e sem esperar pela resposta da ruiva, pegou-a pelo braço e "arrastou-a" até ao jardim.  
  
-Ginny, como é que tu sabias que ia haver um ataque? - Perguntou a morena, assim que se afastaram o suficiente da casa.  
  
-Eu não sei, foi o mesmo que aconteceu com a carta. -Carta? Qual carta? -Lembras-te de quando eu recebi a carta das notas? – A morena acenou afirmativamente - ... então, antes de abrir a carta tive uma espécie de visão, uma premonição, chamemos-lhe assim. Quando abri a carta era tal e qual a minha premonição e foi isso que aconteceu hoje de manhã, quando o Harry disse onde íamos eu vi as pessoas a serem atacadas na Diagon-Al. -Bem, isso só pode ser uma coisa mas só posso ter a certeza quando chegar- mos a Hogwarts. Tenho de consultar uns livros. -Mas o que é que achas que pode ser? -Só em Hogwarts ... só em Hogwarts....  
  
----- Fim do 1º capitulo -----  
  
N/A: Pois é ... cá está o 1º capítulo e nada de D/G .... Sinto muito informar mas esse tipo de interacção só vai aparecer no 3º capítulo .... Mas como já disse antes esta é um D/G mto leve com pouca interacção do casal, vista sob o ponto de Gina na maioria do tempo .... Bem como sempre eu peço comentários mesmo sabendo que este capítulo está um autêntico lixo .... Bjxs a todos e  
prometo actualizar assim que me for possível ..... 


	2. A Admissão

Capitulo 2  
  
A admissão  
  
Hermione não havia contado nada a ninguém e apesar de estar mais calma continuava ansiosa para saber o que se passava. Os dias pareciam demorar uma eternidade para passar mas finalmente chegou a manhã em que iriam viajar até Hogwarts.  
  
-Tenham cuidado... -Aconselhou Molly pela milésima vez – ...Os quatro – Acrescentou abraçando Harry e Hermione e de seguida os filhos – Portem-se bem.  
  
-Sim, vamos tentar – Disse Harry num sorriso.  
  
Entraram no comboio em busca de uma carruagem vazia. Não tiveram muita sorte e por isso partilharam uma com Neville.  
  
-Vou procurar as minhas colegas, já volto – Informou Ginny no meio da viajem, saindo da carruagem.  
  
-Ora, ora, se não é a Weasley fêmea! – Ouviu uma voz arrastada atrás de si, voltou-se para encarar o loiro.  
-Ora, ora, se é a mascote aguada dos Slytherin.  
  
Voltou costas e continuou o seu caminho deixando para trás o loiro completamente furioso.  
  
....  
  
-Ginny, preciso falar contigo – Ouviu Hermione dizer. Já era a segunda vez que ouvia aquela frase vinda da morena, o que provavelmente significava que se tratava do mesmo assunto.  
  
A ruiva levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentada e caminhou até à outra rapariga.  
  
-Sim?  
-É sobre aquele assunto, vamos para outro sitio.  
  
Virgínia acenou afirmativamente e ambas saíram da sala comum, caminhando em direcção à biblioteca. A ruiva sentou-se numa das mesas enquanto Hermione procurava um livro. A morena voltou alguns minutos depois carregando um livro com aparência antiga.  
  
-Isto foi o que eu encontrei. Antigamente existia um tipo de pessoas com uma magia diferente, capazes de fazer magia sem varinha, eram os feiticeiros. Tinham vários poderes como por exemplo a levitação ou a premonição. Este tipo de feiticeiros têm vindo a ficar cada vez mais raros e os poderes que manifestam são cada vez menos visíveis ou seja mais fracos.  
-Mas de onde vêm esses poderes?  
-Não existe um padrão para o aparecimento dos feiticeiros e segundo sei qualquer um pode vir, mais tarde ou mais cedo, a manifestar esses poderes.  
-Então quer dizer... quer dizer que eu também sou uma feiticeira?  
-Penso que sim, mas não posse ter a certeza. Aqui no livro diz que é possível controlar os poderes e até desenvolver outros, por isso acho melhor falares com Dumbledore.  
-Eu não sei.... Não tenho certeza.....  
-Não tens nada a temer com Dumbledore.  
  
.....  
  
Tinha decidido ir falar com o director e agora encontrava-se À porta do seu escritório. Disse a senha, que lhe tinha sido fornecida por Hermione que era Monitora Chefe, e passou pela gárgula de pedra.  
  
-Entre Srta. Weasley – Ouviu assim que bateu à porta do escritório propriamente dito – Já esperava pela sua visita. Eu não lhe posso adiantar muito mas certamente este livro o fará – Entregou-lhe um livro com o dobro do tamanho e certamente o dobro da idade do livro que Hermione lhe mostrara – Assim que acabar de o ler venha ter comigo. Creio que poderá pedir ajuda à Srta. Granger.  
  
.....  
  
Estava deitada na sua cama, com as cortinados de dossel corridas e analisava o livro que lhe havia sido entregue por Dumbledore. Era um livro imenso, cheio de feitiços que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar, poções com os mais estranhos fins e inúmeras formas de praticar os poderes. Existia um capítulo apenas sobre premonições. Dizia que era um dom muito raro, mesmo entre os feiticeiros e muito difícil de exercitar. Na maioria dos casos era impossível controlar as visões e que elas apareciam sem avisar. A única forma de exercitar esse tipo de poder era através da concentração naquilo que se queria prever mas mesmo assim raramente funcionava. Normalmente as visões eram referentes a cenas futuras podendo por vezes ilustrar acontecimentos passados. Raramente o dom se manifestava em homens e as mulheres que o possuíam só o conservariam se se mantivessem intocadas.  
Depois de ter lido o capítulo na sua totalidade, a ruiva arrumou o livro dentro do malão e deitou-se a pensar nesse assunto.  
  
----- // -----  
  
-Minerva, como sabe, ela poderá ser-nos muito útil mas ela não pode saber disso. As premonições não funcionam quando o feiticeiro se sente obrigado a isso, tem de ser ela a procurar-nos e creio que não levará muito tempo até que o faça.  
-Assim o espero Albus, assim o espero....  
  
.....  
  
Cerca de dois meses se passaram e com isso as premonições de Virgínia desenvolveram-se. Era capaz de prever coisas com alguns minutos de antecedência, por vezes horas. Tinha decidido falar com Dumbledore à cerca disso e encontrava-se à espera do director no escritório do mesmo.  
  
-Desculpe Srta Weasley, desculpe ter demorado tanto.  
-Não tem importância professor. Certamente já sabe o que me traz aqui.  
-Suponho que seja para me falar das premonições que tem tido.  
-Exactamente. Como deve imaginar eu estou disposta a ajudar, e sei, que em tempos de guerra qualquer ajuda é bem vinda.  
-Certamente Srta Weasley, mas creio que os seus pais ainda não foram informados da situação.  
-Eles conhecem a situação até certo ponto, ainda não comuniquei a minha decisão em fazer parte da Ordem e só o farei se for aceite, não quero correr o risco de ser impedida, e o Sr. sabe que o seria se se soubesse.  
-Entendo o seu ponto de vista e concordo com a sua utilidade para a Ordem. Quero que me encontre aqui às 15.30. Falarei com a professora McGonnagal para que seja dispensada das aulas do período da tarde. Vou propor a sua entrada aos membros da Ordem. Os de maior confiança ficaram a par de toda a situação e da sua importância para a Ordem, os restantes membros serão informados posteriormente, se for caso disso.  
  
-Então até à tarde.  
-Até Srta. Weasley.  
  
......  
  
-Onde foste Ginny? – Perguntou Hermione assim que a ruiva entrou na sala comum,  
-Fui falar com o director sobre o assunto, aquele assunto – Completou.  
-E como é que correram as coisas?  
-Vai haver uma reunião com os membros mais importantes da Ordem – Explicou em voz baixa – Acho que vocês também vão ser convocados.  
  
- Convocados? Para quê? – Perguntou Ron que acabara de chegar.  
-Fala baixo Ron – repreendeu Hermione – Convocados para uma reunião da Ordem, para a adição de um novo membro.  
-Quem? – Perguntou Harry curioso.  
-Eu.  
-Tu?!? – Gritou Ron – Nem penses!!!  
-Ron acalma-te, fala baixo – Pediu Harry – Mas explica lá essa história Gin.  
  
A ruiva explicou-lhes a sua situação, até agora só conhecida por Dumbledore, Hermione e os seus pais.  
  
-Mas porque é que não disseste nada antes? Os pais sabem?  
-Sim, só não sabem que estou disposta a entrar na Ordem.  
-Mas Gin é muito perigoso, ainda por cima em tempos de guerra – Disse Harry preocupado.  
-Eu posso ajudar, e eu vou ajudar Harry e ninguém me vai impedir se Dumbledore me aceitar na Ordem.  
  
.....  
  
Eram 15.00 horas e Virgínia dirigia-se calmamente À sala do director. Quando lá chegou reparou que não estava sozinha, Draco Malfoy estava encostado à parede, com uma expressão fria e superior e como era obvio não deixou passar a oportunidade de a humilhar.  
  
-O que fazes por aqui Weasley?  
-Interessa-te?  
-Se não interessasse não tinha perguntado.  
-E tu, o que é que fazes por aqui?  
-Certamente que não vim pedir esmola, como tu.  
-Deixa de ser criança Malfoy! Não podias arranjar umas piadas novas? Essas já estão gastas.  
-Não tanto como as tuas roupas....  
  
-Cala a boca! Seu.... Seu loiro mimado!  
  
Voltaram costas, um ao outro e mantiveram-se em silêncio até serem chamados por Dumbledore.  
  
-Entrem, estava à vossa espera.  
-O que é que ele está aqui a fazer? – Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que o loiro perguntava – O que é que ela está aqui a fazer?  
-Tenham calma crianças, entrem e eu já vos explico tudo.  
  
Eles entraram na sala onde estavam reunidas cerca de vinte pessoas.  
A ruiva reconheceu parte delas, Lupin, Mody Olho Louco, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape, Harry, Ron e Hermione. Outros rostos eram parecidos com alguns dos alunos, como por exemplo, as gémeas Patil e Dean Thomas. Os restantes eram completamente desconhecidos para ela.  
  
-Já sabem porque estão aqui – Disse voltando-se para Virgínia e Draco – Foram chamados para fazer parte da Ordem, o que fazem de livre e espontânea vontade, certo? – A ruiva e o loiro acenaram afirmativamente. Havia uma ligeira agitação na sala, tanto de apreensão por parte da entrada da ruiva como receio pela entrada do loiro. Era obvio que os membros da Ordem não estavam de acordo com a entrada de um Malfoy, excepto Snape e Dumbledore e os mais íntimos do professor não fizeram qualquer tipo de objecção.  
  
-Sabem que estes dois jovens são uma mais valia para a a Ordem, o Sr. Malfoy pelo conhecimento das artes das trevas e poções e a Srta Weasley pelas razões anteriormente explicadas. Visto ninguém ter nenhuma objecção dou por encerrada a reunião.  
  
Os membros da Ordem dirigiram-se à saída.  
  
-Srta Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, poderiam aguardar um pouco? – Eles assentiram enquanto as restantes pessoas saiam do escritório.  
  
-Existe alguma pergunta que queiram fazer? – Draco acenou afirmativamente – Pois não Sr. Malfoy?  
-Porque é que a Weasley foi aceite na Ordem?  
-A Srta Weasley tem um dom muito raro, o dom da premonição.  
-Quer dizer que ela é uma feiticeira?  
-Exactamente Sr. Malfoy. Mais alguma pergunta?  
-Não – Responderam ao mesmo tempo.  
-Então podem sair. Qualquer coisa e entrarei em contacto com vocês.  
  
Saíram do escritório, lado a lado, com uma expressão não muito diferente da que ostentavam quando entraram.  
  
----- Fim do 2º Capitulo -----  
  
N/A: ...... Pois é cá está o segundo capitulo ... mas eu estou inconsolável só uma reviewzinha da Rute e foi pq eu a obriguei a comentar ... ninguém ... nem para dizer aquilo que eu já sei .... Que a minha fic não vale nada .... Estou mm mto triste ... mas prontos se vcs acham que estes míseros capítulos não  
merecem reviews eu tudo bem ... é assim a vida triste de uma autora ... mas apesar de tudo eu vou continuar a actualizar... sempre que tiver tempo... bem  
então até ao próximo capitulo.... Com ou sem reviews (embora o meu ego  
necessite delas...e muitas....) ... FUI!!!! 


	3. Não importa

Capitulo 3  
  
Não importa  
  
A ruiva andava feliz, pois participava activamente nas reuniões da Ordem, não tão activamente como Harry, Hermione ou Ron, mas mesmo assim sentia-se útil por poder ajudar.  
  
Estava na aula de poções, a preparar uma poção com poderes curativos. Teve uma premonição, sobre um ataque que aconteceria essa tarde. Era suposto os membros da Ordem atacarem uma base dos devoradores da morte mas era uma armadilha. Em seguida o local da visão mudou, mostrando um cenário conhecido, Hogsmead. Ela não conseguiu identificar nada de errrado, estava tudo calmo, calmo até de mais.  
Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o professora a fita-la com uma expressão de puro ódio.  
  
-O que vem a ser isto Srta. Weasley?  
-Eu preciso de falar com o director – Respondeu em tom baixo – è sobre o ataque da Ordem.  
-Está dispensada. Volte no final das aulas para refazer a poção.  
  
A ruiva saiu das masmorras encaminhando-se para o escritório do director. Contou a Dumbledore a premonição que tivera, mas sem saber porquê, omitiu a cena de Hogsmead, talvez por não lhe parecer relevante.  
  
-Tenho que mandar uma coruja ao professor Lupin – Informou Dumbledore – É ele que lidera a operação. Agora se me dá licença.  
  
A ruiva saiu do escritório do director e encaminhou-se para a sala comum na torre dos Gryffindor. Sentou-se numa poltrona à espera da hora de almoço. Voltou a ter a mesma premonição mas desta vez só a parte final, Hogsmead, bastante calma, uma calma que a preocupava, uma vez que o povoado era sempre movimentado. Estava a tentar decifrar o significado daquela visão quando foi interrompida pelo sinal do termino das aulas. Levantou-se da poltrona e seguiu para o salão principal  
  
....  
  
Depois das aulas da tarde a ruiva dirigiu-se às masmorras afim de acabar a poção que estava a fazer. Esperava encontrar Snape sozinho nas masmorras mas não foi isso que aconteceu.  
  
-Srta. Weasley tem duas horas para preparar a sua poção com poderes curativos. O mesmo tempo é aplicado a si, Sr. Malfoy, para completar a poção Veritassium. Não quero confusão na minha ausência, volto daqui a duas horas e nem mais um minuto.  
  
Virgínia sentou-se calmamente e começou a preparar a poção, cortando e triturando os ingredientes necessários. A seu lado, Draco Malfoy trabalhava com igual empenho, bastante compenetrado naquilo que fazia. A ruiva parou de cortar umas raízes e entreteve-se a olhar o loiro.  
  
Ele estava bastante concentrado a cortar milimetricamente folhas de várias tonalidades. Alguns fios loiros caiam-lhe para os olhos e de quando em quando ele passava a língua pelos lábios, certamente para reunir uma maior concentração. As roupas estavam impecavelmente limpas e os materiais meticulosamente organizados. Tinha-se esquecido completamente da sua poção e só se lembrou disso quando o rapaz ergueu a cabeça e a encarou com uma expressão de puro desprezo.  
  
-O que é que foi Weasley? Nunca viste?  
  
A rapariga corou e voltou-se para o seu caldeirão, dando atenção à sua poção.  
Perto de uma hora se passou e Virgínia deu por concluído o seu trabalho. Pegou num pequeno frasco e verteu um pouco do conteúdo do caldeirão neste. Rotulou-o com o seu nome e conteúdo e pousou-o na secretária de Snape.  
Tornou a sentar-se, teria de esperar até Snape voltar e só aí poderia ir embora. Começou outra vez a observar o loiro mas desta vez mais discretamente, olhava para ele de quando em quando, alternando com a suposta leitura do livro "Poções Avançadas". Foi num desses momentos, em que o fitava, que viu a face do loiro contrair-se de dor.  
  
-O que aconteceu Malfoy? - Perguntou levantando-se  
-Nada da tua conta Weasley! – Respondeu num tom bastante grosseiro.  
  
Virgínia reparou que a mão direita do loiro sangrava em abundância, aparentemente tinha um corte bastante profundo.  
  
-Deixa-me ver – Pediu aproximando-se de Draco  
-Vai embora Weasley!! – Gritou – Eu não quero a tua ajuda!!  
  
A rapariga simplesmente ignorou o comentário e retirou do bolso da saia um pequeno lenço rosa claro com o qual envolveu a mão ensanguentada de Draco.  
  
-Faz força – Disse pousando a outra mão do loiro sobre o lenço que cobria o ferimento. Caminhou até À prateleira mais próxima e retirou um copo. Em seguida encheu-o com a poção que acabara de preparar e voltou para perto do loiro.  
  
-Bebe – Ordenou, esticando-lhe o copo.  
-Eu não vou beber isso Weasley, deve estar completamente errada.  
-Não tens outra hipótese, tens a mão inutilizada, não podes usar a varinha e a menos que queiras sagrar interminavelmente...  
  
Era verdade, o loiro havia cortado a mão direita e como tal era impossível executar um feitiço para estancar o sangue.  
  
-Weasley, se eu morrer por causa desta poção eu juro que me vingo, eu não sei como mas eu juro.  
  
Virgínia sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir mas não o fez, apenas chegou o copo mais na direcção do rapaz. Ele bebeu o conteúdo do copo, contrariado.  
  
-Vai demorar cerca de 15 minutos a fazer efeito.  
-E é suposto eu ficar a olhar para ti enquanto isso? - Perguntou mal humorado  
-De nada Malfoy – Respondeu irónica.  
  
Reparou que a poção que o loiro estava a preparar continuava À espera de ser acabada. Pegou no livro de Draco e começou a ler as instruções.  
  
-Em que passo ficas-te?  
-No oitavo, porquê?  
  
A ruiva leu cuidadosamente todos os passos e começou a adicionar ingredientes, mexendo no sentido dos ponteiros do relógio ora no sentido contrario.  
  
-O que é que pensas que estás a fazer, Weasley?  
-A salvar a tua pele, apesar de seres o favorito do Snape, aposto que ele não ia deixar passar esta.  
  
O loiro calou-se e manteve-se assim por algum tempo, verificando o ferimento de quando em quando.  
  
-Já parou de sangrar  
-Já Weasley!  
-Óptimo, porque eu já acabei a tua – e forçou o tua – poção. Não garanto nada, afinal estás um ano à minha frente.  
  
Fez o mesmo que havia feito com a sua poção, colocou-a num recipiente, rotulando-o em seguida. Depois de pousar o frasco ao lado do seu, na secretária do professor, aproximou-se do loiro. Segurou-lhe na mão, retirando o lenço ensanguentado. Passou o dedo suavemente na palma da mão de Draco, seguindo a marca do corte.  
  
-Dói?  
-Já não – Respondeu frio, mas não tanto como habitual.  
-Podes pedir à Madame Pomfrey para fazer desaparecer essa cicatriz – Ela continuou a segurar a mão do rapaz, que até então não fizera nenhuma objecção.  
Estavam cada vez mais próximos, as respirações descompassadas, assim como os batimentos cardíacos. Não sabiam dizer qual dos dois iniciara o beijo, apenas que ambos correspondiam À mesma altura, com a mesma vontade.  
Separaram-se, ambos ofegantes e encararam-se.  
  
-Porque é que me beijaste? – Perguntou Virgínia.  
-Tu é me beijas-te Weasley!  
-Eu?!? Preferia beber uma garrafa de Skele-Gro ao invés de te beijar!  
-Eu preferia ter sido atacado por um hipogrifo!!! Era menos doloroso!  
-Estúpido!!! Pois eu preferia beijar a lula gigante! – Disse aproximando-se dele, apontando-lhe ameaçadoramente o dedo indicador.  
-Pois eu, Weasley, eu preferia beijar a Murta Queixosa!  
  
Estavam de novo perto um do outro, até que Draco agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para si, tornado a beija-la, um beijo possessivo, agressivo, cheio de fúria. Beijava-a de tal forma, que mesmo que ela desejasse parar não tinha como. Mas ela não queria parar, ela queria mais. Passou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e movimentou-as nos cabelos impecavelmente arrumados, despenteando-os com grande facilidade. Sentiu as mãos frias do rapaz a percorrerem a sua cintura e a entrarem por debaixo da sua camisa, tacteando as suas costas.  
Algo a chamou à atenção, trazendo-a de volta à realidade, e de certo que não fora a sua consciência pois essa estava incapacitada à vários minutos, mas sim passos, passos cada vez mais próximos do local onde eles estavam. Soltou-se de Draco e tentou recompor-se o mais depressa possível. Ajeitou a camisa e a saia que estavam amarrotadas e sentou-se na cadeira ao mesmo tempo que o temido professor de poções abria a porta das masmorras. Dirigiu-se À sua secretária e examinou o conteúdo dos dois frascos, procurando algum defeito na poção da ruiva, só para ter o prazer de descontar pontos aos Gryffindor. Como não achou disse apenas:  
  
-Muito bem, podem sair.  
  
Virgínia recolheu o seu material e saiu da masmorra muito corada, seguida de Draco que ostentava a sua já conhecida expressão de superioridade.  
  
-Obrigada Weasley – Agradeceu num murmúrio antes de desaparecer nas sombras do castelo.  
  
A ruiva esqueceu-se completamente do jantar e seguiu confusa para a sala comum. A sala estava vazia o que se tornava óptimo para pensar. Pensava em como a sua vida tinha mudado desde que descobrira o seu dom. estava satizfeita por ajudar a Ordem, evitando mortes. A partir do assunto da Ordem começou a divagar sobre outros assuntos, acabando num certo loiro, loiro esse que acabara de beijar. Passou com a ponta dos dedos nos lábis, como se ainda pudesse sentir o toque e o gosto dele. Sabia que aquele simples pensamento lhe podia trazer mil problemas mas naquela altura já não importava, não importava mais.  
  
----- Fim do 3º Capitulo -----  
  
N/A: Bigadu, bigadu .... Por todas as reviews .... Rute Riddle, sakura14, Ariana (Fenix Pendragon)e Lilian Kirk ... Bigadu mm .... Fiquei mto + animada agr .... De saber que alguém lê .... Bem espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo .... O 4º capitulo vai ser actualizado logo, logo ... até lá Bjx ..... FUI!!!!!! 


	4. Em Hogsmeade

Capitulo 4  
  
Em Hogsmeade  
  
N/A: Poix é .... Mais um capitulo ... e desta vez foi rápido .... Bem espero que gostem.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Depressa passou a semana e com isso a proximidade da visita a Hogsmead aumentou. Tudo o que a ruiva tinha conseguido pensar fora no beijo do loiro. Andava distraída e não prestava atenção a nada nem a ninguém.  
  
-Gin, vais a Hogsmeade? – Perguntou Harry, na manhã de sábado.  
-Hã?... O quê Harry? Podes repetir? – Estava novamente distraída, a pensar num certo Slytherin.  
-Vais a Hogsmeade?  
-Vou, porquê?  
-Pensei que podias vir comigo, afinal o Ron e a Mione vão juntos, eu vou sozinho e tu também, pelo que sei......  
-Tudo bem, eu vou contigo, não me apetece aturar o Colin.  
  
O rapaz riu da expressão que a ruiva fez ao mencionar Colin.  
  
-Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?  
-Vamos Gin.  
  
....  
  
Estava na carruagem a caminho do povoado e sem qualquer razão aparente começou a ficar preocupada. O seu coração ficava cada vez mais apertado e ela ao menos sabia o porquê.  
  
-O que Foi Ginny? Passou-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Hermione.  
-Não, não aconteceu nada – Ela sentia-se estranha mas como não conseguia definir a causa das suas preocupações decidiu não dizer nada.  
Hermione e Ron continuaram a conversar mas Harry insistiu.  
  
-Tiveste alguma premonição?  
  
Esse era o seu problema, ela não havia previsto nada, o que a deixava ainda mais preocupada.  
  
-Não Harry.  
  
Durante o resto do percurso respondeu Às perguntas que lhe foram feitas de uma forma vaga, por vezes monossilábica.  
  
Quando saiu da carruagem viu que as suas preocupações eram infundadas, o povoado continuava movimentado como sempre, nada fora do comum.  
Caminhou ao lado de Harry, Ron e Hermione, dirigindo-se a uma das muitas lojas de Hogsmeade.  
  
.Onde é que vamos agora? – Perguntou Hermione assim que saíram da "Zonko's".  
-Que tal irmos à "Doces e Duques"?  
-Por mim tudo bem – Responderam Harry e Ginny em uníssono.  
-Então vamos.  
  
Entraram na "Doces e Duques" que estava completamente apinhada de alunos, mas mesmo assim Virgínia conseguiu identificar um certo Slytherin. Ele estava, como sempre, com a sua expressão fria, os braços cruzados à frente do peito, os cabelos loiros rigorosamente penteados para trás e as roupas meticulosamente limpas. Observava todos os alunos com superioridade enquanto esperava pelos dois companheiros,, que compravam todos os doces que podiam carregar. Parou instantaneamente de olhar em volta assim que os seus olhos se cruzaram com os da ruiva. Virgínia não desviou o seu olhar do dele, continuou a fixa-lo tentando ver para além dos olhos cinza. Draco não demonstrava qualquer sentimento, nem mesmo desprezo ou ódio que estavam sempre presentes naquele olhar, nem sequer um sorriso irónico. Nada, pura e simplesmente nada que se pudesse chamar de sentimento, parecia uma placa de aço, impossível de ver através dele.  
Ainda olhava o loiro quando uma mão pousou no seu ombro. A ruiva assustou-se, deu um pequeno salto e em seguida voltou-se para a pessoa.  
  
-Sim Harry?  
-Gin, o que é que se passa? Estiveste a manhã toda a agir de uma forma bastante estranha e agora pões-te a olhar fixamente para o Malfoy.....  
-Malfoy? Qual Malfoy? – Perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.  
-Aquele Malfoy! – Disse apontando para o local onde Draco estava anteriormente.  
-Mas eu não vejo nenhum Malfoy.....  
-A.... Ele... ele estava ali à pouco....  
-Deve ter sido impressão tua Harry, e eu não estava a olhar para ninguém, estava apenas distraída.  
-Sendo assim, vamos dar uma volta?  
-Vamos – Concordou a ruiva olhando em volta, em busca do loiro.  
-À procura de alguém?  
-Não Harry, não estou à procura de ninguém, agora vamos.  
  
Saíram da "Doces e Duques" e encontraram-se com Ron e Hermione. Dirigiram-se ao 3 vassouras e escolheram uma mesa mais afastada.  
  
-Então Ginny, como é que vais essa história das premonições? – Perguntou Hermione em tom baixo, enquanto Ron depositava na mesa quatro cervejas amanteigadas.  
-Bem, a ultima vez que tive uma foi naquele dia do ataque liderado por Lupin, desde aí nunca mais, porquê?  
-Por nada, só que normalmente as premonições são regulares, até mesmo diárias, mas provavelmente deve estar relacionado com o controlo que tens sobre elas.  
-Sim, deve ser por isso.... – Respondeu desinteressada. Estava mais preocupada em observar quem acabara de entrar no 3 vassouras. Outra vez o loiro e ela voltou a ficar com o olhar fixo nele. Não sabia explicar o seu fascínio pelo dono dos olhos cinzas. Tinha sido apenas um beijo, um beijo que nem devia ter acontecido.  
Suspirou, atitude que não passou desapercebida aos restantes presentes na mesa.  
-O que foi Gin? – Perguntou Ron.  
-Não foi n... – Ia responder quando um silêncio enorme se abateu sobre o bar. Todos os alunos, professores e restantes presentes no 3 vassouras olharam para a porta. Ninguém ousou fazer um gesto sequer. Todos olhavam com expectativa, antevendo a situação.  
Virgínia sentiu o seu coração a apertar, aquela antiga sensação de que algo não estava bem. Sem aviso prévio um enorme estrondo fez-se ouvir do lado de fora do bar. As pessoas mantiveram-se em silêncio por uns segundos antes de se fazer ouvir os gritos, gritos de pessoas desesperadas.  
Depressa a confusão se instalou no bar, alunos gritavam e corriam para a rua enquanto os professores pediam calma.  
A ruiva sentiu-se a ser empurradas para trás duma mesa caída, no mesmo instante em que as janelas se fragmentavam em mil pedacinhos.  
  
-Protege-te Weasley! – Gritou o loiro que a tinha empurrado.  
  
Em seguida depositou um pequeno beijo no canto da boca da ruiva e saiu do bar em passos largos. Virgínia ficou estática durante alguns segundos nas logo voltou à realidade. Os gritos ouvidos eram cada vez mais distantes e a ruiva achou que já seria prudente sair.  
Caminhou até à porta do bar e saiu em busca de Harry, Ron e Hermione. Ainda existia alguma confusão no povoado mas os gritos haviam cessado. Os alunos estavam reunidos em pequenos grupos À espera das carruagens que os levariam de volta ao castelo.  
Enquanto caminhava na direcção de Ron e Hermione ouviu as mais variadas versões dos acontecimentos.  
  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Não temos a certeza Gin, pensamos que tenha sido um ataque dos seguidores de que nós sabemos mas eles não destruíram praticamente nada, parece que tinha como finalidade buscar algo e como não encontraram foram embora.  
-E o Harry?  
-Pensava-mos que estava contigo Ginny.  
-Não ele saiu ao mesmo tempo que vocês.  
-Será que vieram atrás dele? – Perguntou Ron.  
-Atrás de quem? – Questionou Harry que acabara de chegar.  
-Esquece Harry, estávamos apenas preocupados contigo – Explicou a ruiva – O que aconteceu?  
-Estive à tua procura mas como não te encontrei vim procurar o Ron e a Mione.  
-E sabes o que se passou?  
-Ataque de devoradores da morte mas há uma coisa que eu não entendo, eles não atacaram pessoas nem destruíram praticamente nada como de costume, apenas se aparataram e desaparataram pouco depois.  
-As carruagens já chegaram – Avisou Ron – Vamos!  
  
Seguiram os três deixando a ruiva para trás. Ela ficou parada à espera de algo que nem ela mesmo sabia o quê.  
Os alunos encaminhavam-se para as carruagens distanciando-se cada vez mais de Virgínia. Sentiu-se abraçada por trás, não duma forma carinhosa, foi abraçada com força. Tentou ver-se livre do abraço mas não foi capaz. Gritou e nenhum som saiu da sua boca. Sentiu tudo a girar À sua volta e fechou os olhos com força. Quando voltou a abri-los deparou-se com uma vista que não conhecia, uma vista assustadoramente escura.  
  
----- Fim do capitulo 4 -----  
  
- - - - - -  
  
N/A:  
  
Bigadu... bigadu... bigadu ... por tds as reviews que me mandaram... muito animadoras... bem aki fikam os agradecimentos... Rute Riddle, Lilian Kirk, Ariana, sakura14, Avoada e Taty .. logo logo o 5º capitulo.... 


	5. A Missão

Capitulo 5  
  
A Missão  
  
N/A: Eu sei... este capitulo é minúsculo ... but don't worry, be happy ... vêm mais por ai ... na realidade eu já acabei de escrever a fic e passei para a sua continuação... agora só falta passar tudo a computador .... O que ainda vai demorar um pouco .... Mas deixemo-nos de conversas e vamos ao que interessa... o capitulo....  
  
- - - - -  
  
-Tem calma Ron! - Pediam Hermione e Harry pela milésima vez.  
-Como é que vocês querem que eu tenha calma?!? – Perguntou exasperado – A minha irmã desapareceu à uma semana e ninguém faz nada!  
-Ninguém faz nada!?! – Exclamou Harry indignado – Não podes dizer isso Ron! Sabes bem que Dumbledore mandou os melhores membros da Ordem atrás dela e não descobriram nem uma pista.  
-Mas mesmo assim! Ela é minha irmã!  
-Nós sabemos Ron, mas tens de manter a calma porque assim não ajudas em nada.  
  
Virgínia tinha desaparecido depois do ataque em Hogsmeade e não tinham noticias dela desde então. É óbvio que a noticia do desaparecimento da mais pequena dos Weasley tinha corrido toda a escola. As semanas sem noticias da ruiva foram passando, transformando-se em meses. Enquanto isso os ataques aos aurores e aos membros da Ordem eram cada vez mais frequentes e mais proveitosos para o lado das trevas. Sem a ajuda de Virgínia as forças da Ordem começaram a perder batalhas e as baixas eram cada vez maiores enfraquecendo cada vez mais os que lutavam contra Voldemort.  
  
.....  
  
-Tenham calma – Pediu Dumbledore pela milésima vez – Com esta confusão não conseguimos resolver nada.  
  
Os presentes na reunião silenciaram-se dispostos a ouvir o que o director tinha a comunicar.  
  
-É do conhecimento geral que à alguns meses começamos a perder terreno em relação aos devoradores da morte mas só agora descobrimos o porquê – Houve uma ligeira agitação na sala – Soubemos, através dos nossos espiões, que Voldemort tem a seu serviço um feiticeiro – Ouviram-se exclamações de surpresa por toda a sala e Hermione ergueu a mão para falar.  
  
-Antes que faça a sua pergunta Srta Granger devo dizer-lhe que já considerei a hipótese do feiticeiro ao serviço de Voldemort ser Virgínia Weasley – Os presentes na sala eram os mesmos do dia da iniciação da ruiva e por isso estavam dentro da situação – Até poderia ser uma hipótese viável excepto o detalhe que os devoradores da morte só começaram a ganhar as batalhas cerca de dois meses depois do desaparecimento da Srta. Weasley e convenhamos que Voldemort tendo uma "arma" deste tipo não deixaria de a utilizar.  
  
Os membros da ordem acenaram em concordância.  
  
-Perante este problema só temos uma hipótese, destruir o feiticeiro e foi para isso que eu marquei esta reunião, para conseguir agentes dispostos a aceitar esta missão. Os que se disponibilizarem podem ficar, os restantes agradeço que saiam.  
  
Para trás ficaram Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco e Lupin. Os três primeiros estranharam a permanência do loiro, normalmente ele não se envolvia em missões, mas nada disseram.  
  
-Hermione tu não vais! Nem sequer penses nisso!  
-E que é que tu pensas que és!?!?!  
-O teu namorado!  
-E depois?  
-E depois... e depois tens de ficar no castelo ... por causa .. por causa das aulas.  
  
Antes que os ânimos se exaltassem ainda mais Dumbledore interrompeu.  
  
-Lamento desiludi-los mas nenhum dos dois vai.  
-Porquê? Acha que não temos capacidades?  
-Não se trata de capacidades ou não, Sr. Weasley, apenas acho que existem outras possibilidades. Neste caso, como se trata de uma missão de infiltração não serão necessárias mais que duas pessoas e eu não tenciono separar o trio maravilha – Disse olhando na direcção de Ron, Harry e Hermione – Portanto acho que já sabemos quem vai em missão. Sr. Malfoy, Remus, temos de conversar. Harry, Srta Granger e Sr. Weasley até à próxima reunião.  
  
O trio saiu a resmungar por ter sido impedido de participar na missão. Assim que eles abandonaram o escritório Dumbledore tornou a falar.  
-Esta missão é extremamente perigosa embora seja executável num curto espaço de tempo. Trata-se de infiltrar uma base importante, esta noite, onde deverá estar o feiticeiro.  
-E onde fica a tal base?  
-Little Hangleton diz-lhe alguma coisa, Sr. Malfoy?  
-Mansão Riddle.  
-Exactamente, digamos que Voldemort nunca foi muito original.  
E como é que vamos lá entrar?  
-Conto com a vossa astúcia para resolver esse problema. Infelizmente é imprevisível aquilo que vão encontrar lá e por isso vão ter de se adaptar à situação.  
-Quando partimos?  
-Hoje mesmo, assim que arranjarem o indispensável. De quanto tempo vão precisar?  
-Tenho de reajustar o meu stock de poções junto do professor Snape, vou levar uma hora a faze-lo.  
-Remos? – Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Então que seja uma hora.  
  
....  
  
Já voavam a caminho de Little Hangleton à cerca de uma hora. Era um começo de noite fria, o céu enevoado permitindo a passagem de fracos feixes de luz prateada.  
Ao longe era possível avistar algumas casas e em cima de uma colina aquilo que um dia fora uma imponente mansão.  
Pousaram antes de chegarem ao povoado, agora deserto, sem habitantes, restando apenas um rasto de destruição.  
Caminharam silenciosamente entre o que restava das casas com todos os sentidos alerta. Avistaram os primeiros devoradores da morte e decidiram separar-se.  
  
-Boa sorte Malfoy – Murmurou Remus.  
-Boa sorte – Respondeu contrariado.  
  
Caminhou sorrateiramente, por entre pedras e arbustos evitando ao máximo fazer barulho. À sua frente, cerca de dois metros, estava um devorador da morte. Murmurou um feitiço fazendo com que o homem caísse no chão, já sem vida. Caminhou até aos muros da casa, sem encontrar ninguém no caminho, o que achou estranho.  
  
"Isto está a ser fácil de mais, parece que já estão á espera...."  
  
Encontrava-se agora pronto a entrar pela porta das traseiras. Era capaz de ouvir vozes, provenientes do lado de dentro. Antes de abrir a porta levou a mão à cintura e tacteou um pequeno punhal. Bem, pequeno não era a palavra certa para o descrever aquele majestoso punhal. Era feito de prata e um dragão com duas esmeraldas no lugar de olhos fazia de punho. Andava sempre com ele desde que o recebeu de seu pai, possivelmente a única coisa que guardava que o ligava a Lucius.  
Abriu um pouco da porta e arremessou para dentro da casa um frasco com uma poção altamente tóxica. Fechou a porta e só a tornou a abrir vários minutos depois.  
Alguns corpos estavam espalhados naquilo que costumava ser uma cozinha, vitimas dos efeitos da poção.  
Colocou a capa de invisibilidade sobre si mesmo, como precaução e saiu em direcção ao hall, aí subiu as escadas caminhando em direcção ao andar de cima, seguindo a luz proveniente de um dos cómodos. Assim que alcançou a porta deste e depois de ter verificado o corredor, tirou a capa.  
A porta da sala estava ligeiramente aberta deixando passar um feixe de luz dourada que se prolongava no chão do corredor.  
  
Draco pode perceber apenas a presença de uma pessoa na escuridão da sala.  
  
----- Fim do 5º capitulo -----  
  
N/A: Bigadu ... por todas as reviews ... significam mto para mim ... mto mm ... bem agora vamos aos nomes .... Rute Riddle, Avoada, Ayesha, Taty, sakura14, Ariana e Lilian Kirk ... Bjxs e até ao próximo capitulo .... FUI!!!!! 


	6. Do Passado ao Presente

Capitulo 6  
  
Do passado ao presente  
  
N/A: Mto obrigado por todas as reviews .... Foram lindas ... e fizeram mto bem ao meu ego de escritora carente ... bigadu ...Rute Riddle, Maira Granger, Carol Malfoy Potter, Lady Malfoy, Avoada, Lilian Kirk, Ayesha, Taty, sakura14 e Ariana ... espero não ter esquecido de ninguém ....  
  
- - - - -  
  
A última coisa que se lembrava era de estar em Hogsmeade, a partir daí só se recordava da sensação agoniante de andar à roda.  
Sentia frio, muito frio, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma sala pequena e húmida com o chão coberto de palha. Parecia que tinha levado uma tareia pois todo o seu corpo doía. Tentou levantar-se mas a sua vista ficou enevoada e ela perdeu os sentidos.  
  
.....  
  
Acordou, sentia-se imensamente confortável. Lembrou-se daquela sala fria e húmida e pensou que só poderia ter sido um pesadelo uma vez que agora se sentia bastante confortável. Abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou- se com o cenário mais verde que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. A cama onde estava deitada estava coberta com uma enorme e pesada colcha verde escuro, as paredes eram verdes escuras, num tom menos lustroso que a colcha, com detalhes em preto.  
Tentou levantar-se mas a sua cabeça parecia ter adquirido um peso extraordinário e então voltou a acomodar-se nas almofadas fofas. Não sobe quanto tempo esteve assim, num semi-sono mas houve uma altura em que algo a despertou, uma presença no quarto. Tentou erguer-se mas mais uma vez foi incapaz de o fazer.  
  
-Calma minha doce Virgínia – Ouviu alguém dizer.  
  
Era uma voz fria, desprovida de sentimentos, uma voz que conhecia mas não queria reconhecer.  
O seu corpo parecia ter congelado, não era capaz de mover um músculo, articular uma palavra sequer.  
  
-Quando te escolhi sabia que eras especial e só agora vejo o quanto. Vais ser muito útil, tenho grandes planos para ti.  
  
A ruiva queria gritar, sair daquele lugar o mais depressa possível.  
  
-Eu... eu nunca irei servi-lo – Disse a muito custo.  
-Ledo engano menina Virgínia, ninguém se nega a Lord Voldemort.  
  
....  
  
Não sabia à quanto tempo estava naquele lugar, sem qualquer contacto com o mundo exterior, a não ser uma senhora que lhe levava as refeições duas vezes por dia. A senhora lembrava-lhe a sua mãe, não podia deixar de pensar nela e na sua família e como deviam estar preocupados.  
Virgínia tentou por várias vezes falar com aquela mulher mas parecia que ela tinha mais medo de estar ali do que ela.  
  
Virgínia passava o dia infeliz, praticamente sempre a chorar, sem se alimentar direito. Mas por mais negra que parecesse a situação, a ruiva tinha uma pequena esperança, afinal ela não estava a ser tratada como uma prisioneira, presa numa masmorra fria, mas sim como uma espécie de convidada, apesar de trancada naquele quarto.  
Naquele lugar Virgínia perdeu a noção do tempo, todos os dias, todas as horas pareciam iguais.  
  
Tinha o rosto afundado nas almofadas, lamentando-se pela milésima vez, questionando-se se ninguém a viria tirar dali, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Naquela hora do dia só podia ser a senhora que lhe trazia o almoço.  
  
-Eu não quero almoçar! – Gritou mas o som foi abafado pelas almofadas.  
-Menina Virgínia, o mestre quer vê-la – A ruiva ergueu-se e começou a tremer.  
-Como... como assim quer ver-me?  
-A menina vai acompanha-lo na refeição – Disse a mulher estendendo aos pés da cama um vestido verde-escuro – Voltarei daqui a vinte minutos.  
  
Virgínia tremia imenso mas mesmo assim decidiu obedecer. Ainda ajeitava as vestes quando a mulher tornou a entrar no quarto.  
  
-Ainda não se penteou? – Perguntou a mulher ao que a ruiva respondeu encolhendo os ombros. A mulher aproximou-se da ruiva e obrigou-a a sentar- se num banquinho de frente para uma cómoda com um enorme espelho.  
Começou por pentear os longos cabelos ruivos e em seguida  
arrumou-os numa trança que prendeu com uma fita da cor do vestido, com  
pormenores prateados.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
A mulher caminhou para fora do quarto e foi seguida por  
Virgínia.  
  
-Posso perguntar-lhe uma coisa? – Questionou a medo.  
-Diz.  
-Como se chama?  
-Mandy.  
-E à quanto tempo aqui estou?  
-Cerca de dois meses.  
-Dois meses? – Perguntou espantada.  
-Sim, agora está caladinha se não queres arranjar problemas.  
  
A ruiva assentiu e caminhou pesarosamente até aquilo que parecia um salão. Era uma divisão enorme, digna das melhores mansões, maior ainda que o salão principal de Hogwarts. Estava muito bem decorado e a ruiva não pode deixar de repara naquele ambiente encantador, que certamente nunca associaria a Voldemort.  
  
-Ficas aqui quieta e só te sentas quando o mestre o fizer.  
  
Mandy caminhou até à mesa e fez sinal para a ruiva se aproximar.  
  
-O mestre vai sentar-se aqui – Disse apontando para a cabeceira da mesa – e tu sentas-te aqui, do lado direito. Agora fica quietinha, não respondas a menos que te perguntem directamente e acima de tudo não faças perguntas.  
  
Virgínia assentiu com a cabeça e posicionou-se ao lado da cadeira indicada por Mandy. Sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo e então sobe que ele estava ali e pelo movimento na sala não parecia esta sozinho. Só então reparou que a mesa estava posta para mais duas pessoas.  
  
Voldemort posicionou-se no local que Mandy tinha dito, á frente da ruiva colocou-se Lucius Malfoy e ao lado deste Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Voldemort sentou-se e logo depois Malfoy e Pettigrew fizeram o mesmo, sendo seguidos por Virgínia. Ela reparou na expressão assustada de Pettigrew e na expressão do Malfoy, muito parecida à do filho quando próximo de Snape, talvez essa fosse a forma deles demonstrarem respeito. Os homens começaram a comer silenciosamente enquanto a ruiva olhava para o prato desconfiada.  
  
-Não está envenenada – A voz glacial ecoou no grande salão fazendo com que Malfoy, Pettigrew e Gina erguessem os olhos e se voltassem para o homem – Minha doce Virgínia, eu não faria uma coisa dessas, não agora – Apesar das palavras serem carinhosas o tom com que eram proferidas fazia com que perdessem todo o efeito, deixando a ruiva ainda mais assustada.  
  
Tinha pensado que estava ali por causa de Harry, para o atrair mas agora culpava-se por ter sido tão parva, era óbvio que estava ali por causa do seu poder. Como é que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Agora fazia sentido e pelo menos isso tinha uma vantagem, se ele a ia utilizar precisava dela viva. Mas se ele a ia utilizar certamente que seria para acabar com aqueles que ela mais amava.  
  
-Alguma premonição minha Virgínia?  
  
Uma grande raiva cresceu dentro dela quando o ouviu considera-la como sua mas nada disse, apenas acenou negativamente.  
  
-Vejo que não mente, nem te seria possível faze-lo, pois eu descubro sempre uma mentira, sempre – Frisou a última palavra.  
  
....  
  
Fazer as refeições entre devoradores da morte tornou-se um hábito para a ruiva. Todos os dias era obrigada a vestir-se e a pentear-se para acompanhar aqueles homens que lhe causavam arrepios e todos os dias Voldemort perguntava-lhe sobre as suas visões. Ela respondia como podia, tentando ao máximo evitar dizer-lhe o que via mas duma maneira ou de outra ele sempre descobria a mentira.  
  
Lá estava ela, pronta para mais um almoço, ao lado da cadeira à espera que chegassem os "convidados".  
  
-Saiam! – Ordenou no final da refeição. Todos os homens presentes fizeram menção de se levantar assim como Virgínia – Virgínia, fica.  
  
A ruiva sentiu aquele arrepio a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo, sabia que dali não sairia coisa boa. Nunca tinha ficado a sós com ele excepto naquele dia que o vira no quarto. Ela tornou a sentar-se sem encarar o homem.  
Ele fez com que a ruiva olhasse para ele, segurando o queixo dela com a sua longa mão.  
Virgínia sentiu-se enojada, ser tocada por aquele homem que tanto mal lhe causara, a ela e as pessoas que gostava.  
  
-Diz-me Virgínia, tiveste alguma visão?  
-Não – respondeu segura.  
-É mentira, eu sinto isso em ti, vejo-o nos teus olhos – Disse ainda segurando o queixo dela, forçando-a a olha-lo – Agora vais dizer-me a verdade.  
-É a verdade – Tornou a dizer, mas não tão convincente como antes.  
-Eu quero a verdade agora! – Gritou batendo com os punhos cerrados na mesa.  
A ruiva assustou-se e suspirou.  
  
-A mansão vai ser atacada.  
-Quando? – Perguntou num tom mais brando mas cós olhos ainda a brilharem de raiva.  
-Hoje ao cair do sol.  
  
Virgínia não soube o que aconteceu mas no segundo seguinte o salão estava cheio de devoradores da morte.  
Já lhe eram familiares alguns daqueles homens, "convivia" com eles diariamente mas mesmo assim houve dois que chamaram a sua atenção. Já os tinha visto noutro lugar, um deles era o temido professor de poções que ela sabia ser um espião para a Ordem mas o outro ela tinha a certeza que era espião não para a ordem mas sim para Voldemort. Certamente que fora ele que o informara da sua existência, não conseguia acreditar que o pai das gémeas Patil tivesse feito uma coisa dessas e pelo que sabia nenhuma delas era dos Slytherin.  
  
-Vamos mudar de localização – A voz fria de Voldemort soou e o burburinho que havia na sala cessou – A mansão vai ser atacada e por isso mudaremos para a mansão Riddle. Formem grupo para protegerem esta mansão e preparem outro grupo para vigiar a mansão Riddle. Agora saiam!  
  
Os homens saíram nervosos deixando para trás o seu mestre e Virgínia.  
  
-Prepara-te para viajarmos. Partiremos em seguida.  
  
A ruiva saiu do salão imediatamente, satisfeita por ter conseguido enganar, de alguma forma, Voldemort. Ela tinha dito que a mansão iria ser atacada só não tinha especificado qual. Tinha agora a hipótese de voltara casa, de certo que quando se desse o ataque ela iria ser resgatada.  
Caminhou até ao quarto e sentou-se na cama À espera de ser chamada. Ouviu alguém a bater à porta e mandou entrar.  
  
-Menina, vamos partir agora – Disse Mandy – é melhor vestir uma capa, se não terá frio.  
  
A ruiva levantou-se e colocou uma capa preta por cima do vestido igualmente preto que vestia, relativamente frio para aquela época do ano, dada às enormes aberturas laterais que deixavam À vista as suas pernas.  
  
-Vamos – Disse sorrindo para Mandy.  
  
Seguiu-a até a uma parte da mansão que não conhecia. Era uma espécie de escritório, um cómodo frio e escuro, que lhe causava arrepios. Mandy parou À porta e fez sinal para que ela entrasse. A ruiva assim o fez, entrou num passo um tanto ou quanto acelerado, fazendo a sua capa esvoaçar levemente.  
Voldemort estava parado no centro da sala segurando uma pequena chave dourada que seria o botão de transporte. A ruiva contrariada pousou a sua mão  
  
sobre a do homem, sentiu tudo a rodar e no segundo seguinte estava no hall de entrada da famosa mansão Riddle.  
  
Estava escuro mas dava para perceber que não era utilizada à muito. Conseguia sentir um cheiro a poeira e mofo, uma combinação nada agradável.  
  
Várias luzes se acenderam no hall concedendo a Virgínia uma visão mais clara. Existia uma escadaria mesmo à sua frente, que no segundo andar se dividia em dois corredores. Haviam duas portas, uma à sua direita, que estava parcialmente aberta mostrando o que parecia ser um salão, e uma outra À sua esquerda onde deveria ser a cozinha.  
  
Tudo à sua volta tinha um aspecto decadente, coberto de pó e teias de aranha.  
Depois de três ou quatro movimentos de varinha de Voldemort o cenário mudou completamente. A escadaria era de pedra brilhante, coberta com uma passadeira verde-escuro, as paredes, apesar de feitas de uma pedra escura, estavam limpas e iluminadas por tochas que conferiam ao espaço um tom dourado, embora fraco. Caminhou até à porta do lado direito para verificar que o salão embora não tão imponente como o que estava "habituada" era lindo.  
  
Estava agora naquele que seria o seu novo quarto e se tudo corresse como ela esperava, não seria por muito tempo. Era parecido com o anterior, um pouco menor mas mesmo assim mantendo o ambiente verde escuro. Queria ver o pôr-do-sol e então saiu do quarto, visto que este não possuía janelas e dirigiu-se a uma espécie de sala de estar. Era uma pequena sala com uma lareira muito ornamentada da qual provinha a luz fraca que iluminava o local. Tinha uma poltrona, de aspecto confortável, voltada para a lareira. Uma das paredes era revestida por prateleiras contendo inúmeros livros. Na parede contrária a essa situava-se a janela, da qual dava para vislumbrar o povoado, agora completamente devastado.  
  
Olhou pela janela, para aquele cenário deprimente em contraste com a beleza do pôr-do-sol. A mansão situava-se no alto duma colina, rodeada de vastos jardins com árvores imponentes que agora faziam parte da natureza morta que circundava o local. Conseguia ver uma espécie de cavalariças no final da propriedade, na realidade era o único "edifício" que se mantinha para além da própria mansão, o que a fez pensar que poderia estar a ser utilizado.  
O céu tomava agora tons violeta e algumas nuvens apareciam aqui e ali tornando a vista digna duma pintura. As nuvens acumulavam-se rapidamente e depressa se tornou noite cerrada. Eram visíveis pequenos raios de lua que atravessavam a densa cortina de nuvens, iluminando vários pontos do povoado e dos terrenos da mansão.  
  
Vislumbrou um movimento estranho no povoado, talvez fosse só impressão sua, causada pelo vento que fazia ou até mesmo pela ansiedade que sentia no momento.  
A luz proveniente da lareira era cada vez mais fraca fazendo com que a figura de Virgínia ficasse envolta nas sombras.  
  
Tinha a estranha sensação de estar a ser observada mas ela sabia que só podia ser impressão sua uma vez que Voldemort estava muito ocupado com o suposto ataque na mansão.  
  
----- Fim do 6º capitulo -----  
  
N/A: Eu sou má ... acabar um capitulo assim ... no mesmo ponto do anterior ... mas este foi um capitulo explicativo ... que mostra o desenvolvimento da narrativa doutro ponto de vista ... bem a verdadeira acção começa daqui para a frente ... vou actualizar o mais rápido possível .... Mas a escola e os testes vêm em 1º lugar .... Mesmo assim vai estar aqui o próximo capitulo logo, logo ... e para aguçar a vossa curiosidade deixo aqui uns trechinhos, não sem antes pedir para comentarem... agora os trechos ....  
  
"Antes que Draco pudesse responder um outro devorador da morte entrou na sala arrastando um corpo.  
  
-Encontrei um meu Lord, ainda respira.  
-Óptimo. Vamos nos divertir um pouco."  
  
"Sentou-se ao lado dela e desviou algumas mexas ruivas da cara de Virgínia. Passava os longos dedos no rosto delicado da rapariga, tentando definir cada traço, o queixo, o nariz os maçãs do rosto e as pálpebras, tocando toda o seu rosto como se o quisesse decorar."  
  
Bjxs e até ao próximo capitulo .... Fui!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Uma espécie de salvamento

Capitulo 7  
  
Uma espécie de salvamento  
  
Entrou na sala com o maior cuidado possível, empunhando a varinha, pronto a atacar.  
Estava alguém envolto nas sombras, iluminado apenas pelos fracos raios provenientes da janela, impedindo a sua identificação. Quando estava prestes a atacar a pessoa voltou-se.  
  
-Tu?!? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-O que é que estás aqui a fazer?!? – Continuaram em uníssono.  
  
Continuariam com as perguntas se não fossem interrompidos por meia dúzia de devoradores da morte que acabavam de entrar pela sala adentro.  
Draco empurrou-a fazendo-a cair no chão, enquanto duelava com aqueles homens, que a custo conseguiu pôr fora de combate.  
  
-O que fazes aqui Malfoy?  
  
Antes que pudesse responder vários devoradores da morte entraram na sala acompanhados de Voldemort.  
  
-Vejam quem temos aqui, o traidor Malfoy!  
  
A ruiva levantou-se e caminhou até Voldemort. Ela estava confusa, Draco tinha entrado na Ordem ao mesmo tempo que ela mas estranhou o facto de ele estar sozinho e de não saber que ela estava ali, como feiticeira. Quando Snape informou a Ordem da existência dum feiticeiro no lado das trevas devia ter informado que se tratava dela.  
  
Draco fez menção de atacar Voldemort mas a sua varinha voou da sua mão atravessando toda a sala sendo agarrada por Voldemort.  
  
-Ora, ora Sr. Malfoy, que maneiras são essas? – Entra sem ser convidado e ainda ataca o dono da casa? Será que vou ter de lhe ensinar maneiras? – Perguntou irónico.  
  
No segundo seguinte o loiro estava amarrado por cordas saídas da varinha do bruxo – Mas então diga-nos, a que se deve a sua visita?  
  
Antes que Draco pudesse responder um outro devorador da morte entrou na sala arrastando um corpo.  
  
-Encontrei um meu Lord, ainda respira.  
-Óptimo. Vamos nos divertir um pouco.  
  
O devorador da morte atirou o corpo para o meio da sala fazendo com que a ruiva abafasse um grito com as mãos. Lupin estava estendido no chão, numa posição um tanto ou quanto estranha. As suas roupas estavam rasgadas e os seus braços e cara estavam cheios de cortes, alguns que sangravam bastante.  
  
-Crucio! – Bradou o homem fazendo com que a face de Lupin se contraísse de dor. O homem gritava já sem forças para se debater.  
  
Virgínia olhava aterrorizada para a cena, não queria ver aquele homem morrer ali, sem fazer nada. Quando ia falar a maldição parou.  
Voldemort avançou até ao loiro, afastou a capa dele por entre as cordas e enquanto ele se debatia retirou o punhal que ele transportava. Passou os dedos pela lâmina de preta apreciando a beleza da arma.  
  
-Pelo menos para alguma coisa este imprestável do Malfoy serve. Se bem me lembro os lobisomens são intolerantes à prata. Agora acompanhem o meu raciocínio, eu tenho um punhal de prata e um lobisomem.  
  
Os devoradores da morte gargalhavam duma forma desagradável, ansiosos por ver a morte daquele homem.  
Virgínia engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos para não ter de presenciar aquela cena. Ouviu as gargalhadas dos devoradores da morte e de repente elas cessaram. No lugar onde Lupin estava deitado existia agora um monte de cinzas.  
As lágrimas estavam prestes a cair dos seus olhos quando se apercebeu do que iria acontecer a seguir.  
  
Voldemort avançava ameaçadoramente para Draco que mantinha a sua expressão de puro ódio. Iria utilizar o punhal em Draco da mesma forma que o utilizara em Remus.  
  
-Não! – Gritou antes que ele tivesse tempo de fazer algo. Todo os presentes olharam espantados para a rapariga, incluindo Draco.  
  
-O que foi Virgínia? – Perguntou Voldemort impaciente.  
-Tive uma visão. Matar esse traidor hoje trará desgraça ás forças das trevas, os astros são lhe favoráveis.  
-Só os astros? – Perguntou num tom de desprezo.  
  
A ruiva manteve-se impassível.  
  
-Sem problemas – Voltou a falar no seu tom frio – Esperamos até ao nascer do dia.  
-Ele não deve ser morto por vossas mãos – Não sabia donde tinha tirado tanta coragem para enfrentar aquele homem –Nem por nenhumas dos homens sobre o teu comando.  
-Aqui está um bom enigma, como matar este traidor sem ser com as minhas mãos ou com as dos homens sobre as minhas ordens?  
  
.....  
  
Os seus olhos tentavam adaptar-se à escuridão daquele lugar. Continuava amarrado e quanto mais se debatia mais envolto ficava. O ar começava a faltar e as suas forças abandonaram-no fazendo com que todo o seu corpo relaxasse. Sentiu as "cordas" a afrouxarem e segundos depois o seu corpo embateu contra o chão frio. Inspirou profundamente umas quantas vezes e depois olhou para cima. Era uma armadilha do diabo, uma planta que ouvira falar nos seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts.  
Ergueu-se e olhou em volta, ainda continuava na mansão, preso numa espécie de masmorras, os incompetentes dos devoradores da morte não tinham sido capazes de se livrarem dele convenientemente. Caminhou por aqueles corredores frios em busca duma saída. No final dum dos corredores existia uma maior luminosidade que ele seguiu.  
Ainda era noite mas não tardaria o amanhecer. Aquela saída dava para as traseiras da casa, onde os jardins eram de erva alta, rodeados de grandes arvores.  
Vislumbrou um devorador da morte não muito longe dali, procurou nas suas vestes algo que pudesse servir de arma, uma vez que lhe tinha retirado a sua varinha e o seu punhal. Encontrou um pequeno frasco contendo uma poção, atirou-o na direcção do homem que caiu instantaneamente no chão. Arrastou-o para trás duma arvore e trocou as suas roupas com as dele, para poder entrar na mansão desapercebido. Entrou pela porta das traseiras, como havia feito horas atrás, sem nenhuma dificuldade. Não estava nenhum devorador da morte na cozinha e pelos barulhos que ouviam deviam estar no salão. Subiu as escadas cuidadosamente, inspeccionando cada porta por onde passava. Houve uma que o fez parar, dava acesso a um cómodo escuro, iluminado apenas por uma vela que se encontrava em cima da cómoda. O que atraiu a sua atenção foi um movimento na cama que estava no centro do quarto. A luz proveniente da vela iluminava vagamente o rosto adormecido enquadrado nos longos cabelos ruivos. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se nela, ao lado da ruiva, continuando a observa-la. A rapariga mexia-se levemente na cama, o seu rosto estava sereno mas parecia não estar a ter um bom sonho.  
Ainda a observava quando ela se ergueu assustada e antes que ela gritasse, Draco tapou-lhe a boca.  
  
-Tem calma Weasley, não grites – Draco foi retirando calmamente a mão da boca dela.  
-O que é que tu queres Malfoy?  
-Preciso da minha varinha.  
-Vem comigo – Levantou-se da cama e estava prestes a sair do quarto quando se lembrou que se encontrava em roupa de dormir – espera um pouco Malfoy.  
  
Foi até ao roupeiro e tirou o vestido mais quente que encontrou e uma capa igualmente quente. Caminhou até à casa de banho e vestiu-se o mais rápido que conseguiu. Quando saiu deparou-se com um loiro impaciente.  
  
-Para quê isso tudo?  
-Porque tu vais tirar-me daqui.  
  
Ele ia argumentar mas a ruiva mandou-o calar e puxou-o pelo braço abrindo a porta do quarto. Caminharam pelo corredor, com cuidado redobrado, até chegarem a uma porta no final do mesmo.  
  
-Este é o escritório de Voldemort, tenho a certeza que a tua varinha está lá – Murmurou a ruiva apontando para a porta.  
-E como é que sabes que ele não está lá dentro? – Murmurou de volta.  
-Eu só sei, confia em mim.  
  
Draco entrou cuidadosamente no escritório, tentando encontrar a sua varinha. Não demorou muito tempo a acha-la pois estava em cima da mesa juntamente com o seu punhal. Ao lado destes jazia outra varinha, que achou por bem, transportar consigo. Quando saiu do escritório a ruiva vigiava o corredor.  
-Temos de arranjar uma forma de sair daqui – Murmurou o loiro à rapariga.  
-Não há outra maneira de sair daqui sem ser com um botão de transporte.  
-Não nos podemos materializar?  
-Não num raio de 5 km.  
-E o que fazemos agora?  
-Eles têm cavalos, ou algo semelhante.  
-cavalos? Um Malfoy num cavalo?  
  
A ruiva suspirou e começou a encaminhar-se para as escadas.  
  
-Vamos sair pelas traseiras e vê lá se ficas calado.  
  
Desceram as escadas, Draco à frente com a varinha empunhada, entraram na cozinha onde estavam dois devoradores da morte, que Draco liquidou. Saíram pelas traseiras e Virgínia dirigiu-se para aquele "edifício" que tinha visto através da janela. Quando lá chegou ficou espantada com os animais que encontrou. Eram uma espécie de cavalos alados, negros, com umas enormes asas igualmente negras.  
Draco aproximou-se do estranho animal e montou-o sem dificuldade como se o tivesse feito toda a vida.  
  
-Estás à espera do quê, Weasley?  
-Eu nunca andei ... nisto – Disse apontando para o animal.  
  
O loiro estendeu-lhe a mão para que ela pudesse montar, a ruiva segurou-a e montou o animal, sentando-se à frente do rapaz.  
  
-E agora? – Perguntou assustada. Assim que terminou a pergunta o animal ergueu-se no ar fazendo com que a ruiva se encostasse ao peito do loiro, que aproveitou para abraça-la pela cintura. Draco continuava a abraça-la com um dos braços enquanto o outro remexia as suas vestes em busca de algo.  
  
-É tua? – Perguntou-lhe mostrando-lhe a varinha que tinha retirado do escritório.  
-É! Devolve-ma! – Ordenou segurando-se ao braço do loiro que circundava a sua cintura.  
-Vou pensar no teu caso Weasley - Disse em tom de divertimento, agitando a varinha na frente da ruiva.  
  
A rapariga soltou o braço do loiro para alcançar a varinha mas quando o fez desequilibrou-se.  
Draco entregou-lhe a varinha e voltou a passar ambos os braços em torno da cintura dela, aproximando-a, fazendo com que os dois corpos ficassem completamente colados.  
Conseguia sentir o cheiro que os cabelos ruivos exalavam, era um perfume delicado e suave mas ao mesmo tempo viciante, que o fazia querer ficar perto dela.  
A ruiva tremeu com o toque do loiro e com a sua proximidade, e claro que isso não lhe passou desapercebido, fazendo com que o seu rosto se abrisse num sorriso convencido.  
Aquela proximidade do loiro estava a fazer com que entrasse numa espécie de transe. Tinha os olhos semicerrados e inspirava profundamente para sentir o perfume inebriante do rapaz. Sentiu o abraço a afrouxar e abriu os olhos.  
  
-Não vais descer Weasley?  
-Porque pousamos?  
-Primeiro porque não podemos voar de dia e segundo precisas de descansar.  
  
Era verdade, Virgínia não tinha dormido quase nada naquela noite, mal havia pegado no sono quando foi acordada pelo rapaz.  
  
Tinham parado numa espécie de bosque protegido pelas copas frondosas das árvores. A ruiva procurou uma zona menos dura e menos fria do chão onde estendeu a sua capa. Deitou-se nela e apoiou a cabeça nos próprios braços, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.  
O loiro ficou ali a observa-la, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Sentou- se ao lado dela e desviou algumas mexas ruivas da cara de Virgínia. Passava os longos dedos no rosto delicado da rapariga, tentando definir cada traço, o queixo, o nariz os maçãs do rosto e as pálpebras, tocando toda o seu rosto como se o quisesse decorar. A ruiva agitou-se levemente e o loiro retraiu-se, levantando-se no segundo seguinte.  
  
.....  
  
Acordou com alguns beijos que eram depositados na sua cara. Era uma sensação boa, aquela proximidade, aqueles beijos carinhosos nas suas bochechas, no canto da boca e junto à orelha. Achava aquela atitude um tanto ou quanto arrojada mas nem assim se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Esticou os braços para o acariciar e sentiu uma lambidela junto à orelha. Abriu os olhos e gritou de forma estridente.  
  
Andava pelo bosque numa espécie de missão de reconhecimento quando um grito agudo se fez ouvir. Correu na direcção do grito esperando que a ruiva estivesse bem.  
  
-Está tudo bem Virgínia? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou assim que alcançou o local onde a tinha deixado a dormir.  
  
A rapariga estava deitada no chão, agora com a cara totalmente coberta de baba do animal alado.  
  
-Tira isto daqui, por favor.... – Pediu enquanto o animal a lambia.  
-Tanta coisa por isto, Weasley? – Perguntou no seu habitual mau humor. Assobiou e o animal caminhou até ele, parando a seu lado.  
  
Virgínia estava agora sentada passando a ponta dos dedos na face.  
  
-Que nojo! – Lamentou-se olhando para o loiro.  
  
Draco aproximou-se dela e baixou-se a seu lado, procurando algo nas suas vestes. Retirou um pequeno lenço rosa claro de bolso e passou-o à ruiva. Ela pegou-o surpreendida, tinha sido aquele o lenço que ela usara para estancar o sangue do ferimento de Draco naquela tarde nas masmorras. Só então ela reparou na mão direita do loiro, que ainda conservava a cicatriz feita naquela tarde. Fez o mesmo que havia feito à vários meses atrás, passou o dedo calmamente pela cicatriz.  
Draco, que até então mantinha o seu olhar fixo na ruiva, levantou-se e seguiu até ao animal alado.  
  
-Despacha-te Weasley! Não temos o dia todo! – Reclamou voltando ao seu tom superior e mal-humorado.  
-Mas não era suposto não viajar de dia?  
-Mas... mas... Para quê tantas perguntas? – Disse num tom debochado – Despacha-te, digo-te no caminho.  
  
O loiro montou no cavalo e ajudou a ruiva a fazer o mesmo. Virgínia estava à espera que o animal levantasse voo mas isso não chegou a acontecer, apenas seguiram viajem por entre as árvores, como se dum cavalo normal se tratasse.  
  
-Porque vieste salvar-me? – Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.  
-Eu vim matar-te e não salvar-te.  
-Mas então porque o fizeste?  
-Posso perguntar-te o mesmo, afinal podias ter deixado que aquela cobra nojenta me matasse.  
-Eu tinha uma razão, eu sabia que me ias tirar dali, duma maneira ou de outra eu sairia dali contigo. Não entendo porque me trouxeste contigo, da mesma forma que não entendo porque ainda manténs essa cicatriz, da mesma forma que não entendo porque é que carregavas esse lenço contigo.  
  
-Porque sim Weasley, por que sim.....  
  
A partir daí a ruiva manteve-se em silêncio, sem ousar fazer perguntas ao loiro.  
  
- - - - - Fim do 7º Capitulo - - - - -  
  
N/A: .... 1º, não me odeiem por ter morto o Lupin, entendam era necessário, para dar mais emoção à narrativa .... 2º eu AMEI todas as reviews.... Fico tão animada sempre que vou á caixa de correio e encontro uma nova review .... Agradeço a todos os que comentaram .... Rute Riddle, Maira Granger, Carol Malfoy Potter, Lady Malfoy, Avoada, Lilian Kirk, Ayesha, Taty, sakura14, Ariana e Sett.... Espero por mais reviews .... Vou actualizar o mais rapidamente possível ... até lá Bjxs .... FUI!!!!!!  
  
.... Já ia esquecendo ... os trechinhos...:  
  
"Quando ele saiu do banho Virgínia quase teve um ataque, o que valia é que ela estava deitada na cama."  
  
"Acordou sobressaltada e ergueu-se silenciosamente fazendo o maior esforço para não acordar o loiro. Vestiu-se sem fazer barulho algum e saiu da tenda com todo o cuidado Procurou pelo cavalo alado e aproximou-se do animal cuidadosamente." 


	8. No Acampamento

Capitulo 8  
  
No Acampamento  
  
- - - - -  
  
N/A: Pois é ... este é o maior capitulo da fic ... que dedico especialmente à Rute .... Né Rute ... o teu capitulo favorito ... para além do ultimo ... mas é isso .... Espero que gostem...  
  
- - - - -  
  
Aquele silêncio não durou muito, a ruiva estava curiosa de mais para isso.  
  
-Para onde vamos? – Perguntou.  
  
O loiro bufou impaciente mas acabou por responder.  
  
-Vamos para um acampamento de aurores que há aqui perto.  
-Porquê?  
-Porque não te podes materializar e eles certamente têm meios de nos fazer chegar a Hogwarts em segurança.  
  
Depois de algumas horas de viagem chegaram a uma espécie de clareira. Quando tentaram entrar foram impedidos por três homens mal encarados.  
  
-O que vocês querem aqui? – Perguntou um dos homens, dirigindo-se a Draco.  
-Quero falar com o responsável – Respondeu o loiro no seu tom superior.  
-E quem é você? – Perguntou o homem que mantinha a varinha apontada na direcção do loiro.  
-Draco Malfoy, Ordem da Fénix. Agora já posso falar com o responsável pelo acampamento? – Perguntou arrogante.  
-Sigam-nos – Disse o homem dirigindo-se ao centro da clareira.  
  
Lá chegados Draco desmontou e ajudou Virgínia a fazer o mesmo.  
  
-Chama o Ravens! – Ordenou o homem a um dos seus companheiros.  
  
Alguns aurores juntaram-se para ver o que estava a acontecer no centro do acampamento.  
  
-O que é que vocês querem? – Perguntou um homem jovem, provavelmente Ravens.  
-Ravens? – Questionou o loiro.  
-Exactamente.  
-Nós precisamos dum botão de transporte para Hogwarts.  
-Porquê?  
-Porque ela não se pode materializar – Disse apontando para a ruiva.  
-E o que te leva a crer que nós ajudaríamos um traidor?  
-Traidor?  
-Sim. Prendam a garota – Ordenou e dois homens dirigiram-se a Virgínia.  
  
Draco sacou da varinha e colocou-se à frente da ruiva.  
  
-Ninguém toca num fio de cabelo dela.  
-Como eu disse, um traidor! A defender a feiticeira de Voldemort.  
-Como é que sabes que é ela.  
-Sabendo.  
-Então também devias saber que ela é uma Weasley e que foi raptada.  
-Mesmo assim, isso não prova nada.  
  
Draco avançou para o homem e parou bem na frente deste.  
  
-Eu até admito ser tratado como um traidor – Disse no seu tom mais letal – mas ela não!  
  
Ravens empurrou o loiro e este reagiu duma forma negativa acertando um murro bem no meio da cara do outro. A partir desse momento ambos se esqueceram que eram bruxos e começaram uma luta corpo a corpo. Os aurores apenas observavam, não ousando intrometer-se naquela luta violenta.  
Os dois lutavam com igual força tentando magoar o outro com a maior intensidade possível. Draco encostou Ravens a uma arvore e puxou o seu punhal encostando a lâmina afiada no pescoço do outro.  
  
-Rendes-te? – Perguntou num tom um tanto ou quanto divertido.  
-Nunca – Respondeu o outro, que respirava com dificuldade.  
-Mas devias, só viemos pedir ajuda.  
-Assim sendo – Respondeu sem alternativa – a ajuda não vos será negada.  
  
Draco largou o homem e dirigiu-se para onde Virgínia estava.  
  
-E agora? – Perguntou a ruiva, um pouco assustada.  
-Tem calma – Respondeu pegando na mão dela.  
  
-Que tipo de ajuda precisam? – Perguntou Ravens, assim que restabelecido.  
-Um botão de transporte ou qualquer outro meio que nos faça chegar o mais depressa possível a Hogwarts.  
-Podemos ceder um botão de transporte mas só estará pronto amanhã, terá de ser programado.  
  
O loiro ia responder mas a ruiva foi mais rápida.  
  
-Nós esperamos até amanhã.  
-Podem ficar numa das tendas que temos a mais. Aviso desde já que é proibido fazer magia, pois pode atrair visitas indesejadas, a menos que seja um caso de emergência.  
  
-Clair! – Chamou Ravens – Mostra-lhes a tenda deles e arranja algumas roupas limpas para os dois.  
  
Draco e Virgínia seguiram a rapariga que se encaminhou para perto das tendas.  
  
-Esta é a vossa, vão ter de dormir juntos. Lá dentro vão encontrar duas camas e uma casa de banho. Aqui estão as vossas roupas – Disse entregando a cada um um pequeno monte de roupas.  
  
A ruiva entrou na tenda seguida pelo loiro. Aquela era uma tenda mágica, Virgínia já tinha dormido assim, quando se deu a taça mundial de quidditch.  
  
O espaço não era muito, um tapete redondo e felpudo ocupava o centro da tenda, de um lado um beliche e do outro um pequeno armário e de frente para a entrada da tenda uma espécie de porta que devia ser a casa de banho.  
  
Virgínia aproximou-se do beliche, despiu a sua capa e colocou-a na cama de baixo, em seguida dirigiu-se à casa de banho, decidida a tomar uma banho relaxante.  
  
Draco entreteve-se a inspeccionar minuciosamente a tenda, enquanto a ruiva não se despachava. Caminhou até ao armário e abriu a primeira gaveta, que continha velas e uma espécie de lanterna a óleo. Abriu as outras gavetas que revelavam conteúdos tão interessantes para o loiro como a primeira. Quando ia abrir a última das gavetas ouviu o chamado da ruiva.  
  
-Malfoy! – Gritou de dentro da casa de banho.  
-Sim Weasley! – Gritou de volta.  
-Será que podias trazer-me uma toalha? Devem estar dentro do armário.  
  
O loiro abriu a última gaveta e retirou uma toalha de aspecto áspero.  
  
Caminhou até à casa de banho e abriu a porta. A ruiva estava deitada na banheira com agua e espuma a cobrirem todo o seu corpo, excepto a sua cara.  
  
-Podes pousa-la ali – Disse apontando para uma cadeira com os olhos. Via-se na sua cara o constrangimento que sentia provocado pela presença do loiro.  
  
Draco pousou a toalha mas nem por isso fez menção de sair, apenas ficou parado a olhar para a ruiva.  
  
-Vais ficar aí parado? – Perguntou corada.  
-E se ficar? – Perguntou enquanto esboçava um sorriso de pura provocação.  
-Vais sair imediatamente! – Exclamou exaltada erguendo-se , o que fez com que a espuma só cobrisse da sua cintura para baixo – Sai!!!  
  
O loiro olhava-a espantado, apreciando cada parte do corpo descoberto, embora os longos cabelos ruivos cobrissem os seios da jovem.  
  
Saiu da casa de banho ainda desconcertado pela imagem da ruiva. Sentou na sua cama à espera que a rapariga desocupasse a casa de banho e cerca de vinte minutos depois ela saiu de lá.  
Para Draco ela estava mais bonita do que nunca, com a roupa negra que lhe fora emprestada, os longos cabelos ruivos amarrados numa longa trança. Usava uma camisa preta justa, que fazia sobressair todas as curvas do seu corpo e umas calças também bastante justas e igualmente pretas que chegavam um pouco abaixo do joelho.  
  
-Que foi? – Perguntou olhando para a cara pasmada do rapaz.  
  
Draco não respondeu apenas se encaminhou à casa de banho carregando debaixo do braço a toalha, deixando propositadamente as roupas em cima da cama.  
  
Quando ele saiu do banho Virgínia quase teve um ataque, o que valia era que ela estava deitada na sua cama. A ruiva ficou sem ar diante daquela visão quase divina, o corpo dele totalmente molhado coberto apenas pela toalha, colocada em torno da cintura, o cabelo húmido puxado para trás com algumas mexas a cair para os olhos e os abdominais e peitorais bem definidos. Virgínia mordeu o lábio inferior, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ter aquele tipo de pensamentos.  
  
Draco aproximou-se da cama o que fez com que a rapariga inspirasse profundamente. O loiro sorria internamente por ver a cara aparvalhada da ruiva. Aproximou-se da cama, o máximo que pode e esticou-se para alcançar a roupa que "esquecera". Pegou na roupa e encaminhou-se para a casa de banho.  
  
A ruiva suspirou, aquela cena tinha feito a sua cabeça andar a mil à hora, aqueles peitorais, aquelas costas, aqueles braços, nunca tinha reparado na perfeição que era o corpo do loiro.  
  
Cerca de cinco minutos depois Draco saiu da casa de banho completamente vestido, para desgosto da ruiva, mas mesmo assim lindo. Todo vestido de negro como Virgínia, uma camisa e umas calças, que completou com a sua capa. Prendeu à cintura o seu punhal e a sua varinha e dirigiu-se à ruiva.  
  
-Vais ficar aqui?  
-Não – Levantou-se imediatamente, seguindo-o.  
  
O acampamento não estava muito movimentado, dois ou três aurores andavam por ali mas os restantes nem sinal deles.  
  
A ruiva aproximou-se de um dos aurores que por acaso era Clair, a rapariga que lhes mostrara a tenda.  
  
-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou pousando a mão no ombro dela.  
  
Antes que a outra respondesse, Virgínia teve uma visão. Fechou os olhos, mas antes não o tivesse feito, tudo o que viu resumia-se a destruição e morte e tudo aconteceria ali, naquele acampamento e por sua causa. Voldemort iria mandar os devoradores da morte à sua procura e eles destruiriam aquele acampamento.  
  
-Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Clair olhando para a cara da ruiva.  
-Hum.... Sim  
-Não parece. Daqui a pouco será servido o almoço, ali, naquela tenda – Apontou para a maior tenda das redondezas.  
  
Almoçaram na tenda-refeitório em conjunto com todos os aurores e em seguida dirigiram-se para a tenda deles.  
  
-O que é que viste à um bocado – Perguntou o loiro assim que entraram na tenda.  
O acampamento... o acampamento vai ser atacado se eu não sair daqui, se eu não voltar.... Ele anda atrás de mim e só vai descansar quando eu estiver do seu lado outra vez.  
-Tu nem penses em voltar para lá!  
-Mas....  
-Nem mas nem meio mas! Nem que eu tenha de te amarra ao pé da cama Weasley!  
-Virgínia! Não me chames Weasley!  
-Virgínia, Weasley, Gina, qual é a diferença?!?!  
-Para mim faz diferença! – Era a discussão mais estúpida que já tinha tido, mas naquele momento parecia realmente importante.  
-Mas para mim não!  
-Ah!!! Que raiva Malfoy!!! Porque é que tens de ser tão criança?!?!  
-Draco!! E eu não sou criança!  
-Não... que ideia a minha.... – A ruiva deitou-se na cama observando o loiro a andar dum lado para o outro.  
  
-Sai da minha cama! – Exclamou o loiro.  
-Esta cama é minha! Eu vim para aqui primeiro!  
-Mas que é que manda aqui? Eu! Então salta! Eu quero essa cama!  
-Malfoy nós estamos a discutir por coisas parvas! – Um raio de lucidez passou na cabeça da ruiva – Esta situação é parva!  
  
O loiro saiu da tenda deixando a ruiva para trás. Ela manteve-se deitada, com os braços atrás da cabeça.  
  
Não soube quanto tempo esteve ali, deitada a pensar na vida, na sua família e na decisão que tinha de tomar, a decisão mais difícil que alguma vez imaginara.  
  
Saiu da tenda já o céu começava a escurecer. Havia uma fogueira no centro do acampamento e pode ver que Draco estava sentado lá perto, com uma expressão de puro tédio.  
  
-Incomodo? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.  
-Nem por isso Weasley.  
-Virgínia – Corrigiu num tom suave.  
-Ou isso.  
-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?  
-Podes fazer outra....  
-Tu não sabias que eu era a feiticeira a serviço de Voldemort, pois não?  
-Não.  
-Porquê?  
-Digamos que Voldemort pensa em tudo, ou melhor em quase tudo e portanto todos os que carregam a sua marca estão sob um forte feitiço silenciador e por isso Snape só se pode referir a ti como o feiticeiro, nada mais.  
-Será que agora me vais explicar a história do lenço?  
-Não ouviste alguém a chamar-nos? – Perguntou erguendo-se.  
  
A ruiva bufou e seguiu-o até à tenda-refeitório. Mal tocou no jantar, apenas pensava numa maneira de fazer com que o loiro respondesse à sua pergunta.  
  
Viu o loiro levantar-se e sair da tenda e decidiu fazer o mesmo. Ele estava sentado na frente do fogo, entretido a examinar o seu punhal.  
  
-Draco – Chamou tocando levemente no ombro dele.  
  
O loiro olhou-a nos olhos esperando a ruiva falar.  
  
-Então? – Perguntou um tanto impaciente.  
  
Ela fechou os olhos com força e voltou a abri-los logo em seguida.  
  
-O que foi? O que viste?  
-Tu não podes enfrenta-lo.... Não vais conseguir – Ela tremia levemente enquanto falava.  
  
Draco ergue-se e fez com que a ruiva se sentasse no chão à sua frente, de modo a ficar entre as pernas dele. Abraçou-a pela cintura tal como tinha feito enquanto montavam e fez com que ela se encostasse totalmente ao seu peito.  
  
-Tem calma – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela – Não vai acontecer nada, vamos voltar para Hogwarts, vai ficar tudo bem.  
  
Ficaram assim abraçados, observando a natureza que os rodeava.  
  
Draco inspirava profundamente, tentando sentir ao máximo o perfume dos cabelos da ruiva. Puxou-a mais para si e depositou pequenos beijos no pescoço dela. Ela tremeu levemente com o toque dos lábios do loiro mas nem por isso o impediu de continuar. Mordiscava levemente a orelha dela enquanto as suas mãos massajavam suavemente o ventre dela, por debaixo da camisa. Voltou-a para si e olhou demoradamente cada traço daquela face. Segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e beijou-a delicadamente.  
Virgínia passou as mãos em torno do pescoço do loiro, uma brincava com os cabelos loiros enquanto a outra adentrava na camisa arranhando levemente as costas dele.  
  
O loiro passou uma das mãos para a cintura da rapariga e ergue-se, levantando-a consigo. Pausou a outra mão para a cintura dela e ergueu-a cerca de três ou quatro centímetros do chão. Draco caminhava lentamente, por ente beijos, até à tenda, nessa altura já Virgínia tinha passado as suas pernas em torno da cintura do rapaz.  
  
Nunca tinha ido tão longe com nenhum rapaz mas estranhamente aquilo não lhe parecia errado.  
  
Ele acariciava as costas da ruiva por debaixo da roupa, enquanto entrava na tenda. Olhou em volta e caminhou calmamente até ao centro da tenda, deitando-a no tapete felpudo.  
  
Virgínia estava deitada por entre as pernas do loiro que desabotoava habilmente a camisa dela. Sentiu as mãos frias do rapaz a percorrer as suas costas em direcção à abertura do soutien.  
  
-Não – Sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro que bufou frustrado deitando-se ao lado dela.  
  
-Eu já sabia que era bom demais para ser .....  
  
Não chegou a terminar a frase uma vez que a rapariga tomou a posição que ele ocupava anteriormente, sentando-se me cima dele.  
  
-Agora é a minha vez – Disse corada.  
  
Começou a abrir demoradamente a camisa do loiro, botão a botão, demorando o máximo de tempo em cada um, deixando o loiro verdadeiramente impaciente. Tirou a camisa dele e começou a passear os seus dedos pelo peito descoberto do rapaz, torneando cada músculo bem definido. Depois de percorrer todo o peito do loiro começou a desapertar o cinto das calças dele, tão lentamente como havia feito com os botões da camisa.  
Virgínia estava mais corada do que nunca e as suas mãos tremiam levemente. Draco ajudou a rapariga a ver-se livre das calças e em seguida fez o mesmo com as dele.  
Tornou a deita-la no tapete colando o seu corpo com o dela. As suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo de Virgínia, desde a parte interna das coxas ao pescoço delicado. As mãos dele voltaram a dirigir-se para a abertura do soutien mas desta vez ela não fez qualquer objeção. Antes de tirar totalmente o soutien ele parou e olhou-a nos olhos.  
  
-Tu queres mesmo fazer isto? Eu sei da tua condição e se não quiseres....  
  
A ruiva não lhe deu tempo de concluir a frase, apenas o puxou para si beijando-o fervorosamente. Ele retirou-lhe o soutien e as suas mãos encaminharam-se para a única peça que cobria o corpo alvo da rapariga.  
  
-Tem calma – Sussurrou-lhe.  
  
Tirou a ultima peça que estava no corpo da ruiva e em seguida fez o mesmo com a sua própria roupa interior.  
  
-Só tens de relaxar e eu prometo não te magoar.  
  
Encostou delicadamente o seu corpo ao dela, tornando-os um só. A face da ruiva contraiu-se de dor e ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, o que não passou desapercebido a Draco.  
  
-Tem calma Virgínia – Disse acariciando os cabelos ruivos, agora completamente despenteados – Tem apenas calma – Concluiu beijando-a ternamente.  
  
Sentia a respiração quente e descompassada da ruiva no seu pescoço, ouvia os gemidos produzidos por ela, no inicio de dor mas que gradualmente se transformavam em gemidos de prazer.  
O ritmo dos dois corpos aumentava cada vez mais até que Draco sentiu o corpo de Virgínia a estremecer por debaixo do seu.  
  
Virgínia aninhou-se no peito do loiro e entrelaçou as sua pernas nas dele. Draco estava com um dos braços atrás da cabeça e com o outro a afagar os longos cabelos da rapariga, observando-a a subir e a descer, conforme os movimentos do seu peito. Depressa adormeceu sem se preocupar com mais nada.  
  
.....  
  
Acordou sobressaltada e ergueu-se silenciosamente fazendo o maior esforço para não acordar o loiro. Vestiu-se sem fazer barulho algum e saiu da tenda com todo o cuidado Procurou pelo cavalo alado e aproximou-se do animal cuidadosamente.  
  
-Vais ajudar-me não vais? – Sussurrou ao animal que pareceu entender a mensagem uma vez que a ruiva o montou sem qualquer dificuldade – Agora vais levar-me à mansão Riddle.  
  
- - - - - Fim do 8º Capitulo - - - - -  
  
N/A: Aqui está + um capitulo... e então gostaram??? Espero bem que sim ... aguardo pelos vossos comentários que me fazem tão feliz .... Bigadu Rute Riddle, Maira Granger, Carol Malfoy Potter, Lady Malfoy, Avoada, Lilian Kirk, Ayesha, Taty, sakura14, Ariana, Sett e Môny.  
  
Aqui ficam os trechinhos, como já vem sendo costume .....  
  
"-Destas cinco taças, só duas não contêm veneno – Disse num tom divertido – Veneno esse letal."  
  
"-Diz-me minha Virgínia, desejas ficar a meu lado?  
-Sim meu senhor – Respondeu automaticamente fazendo Harry entrar em estado de choque, Draco por sua vez parecia estar a ver a situação de outra forma, como se a ruiva tivesse pensado em algo."  
  
..... Bjxs e até ao próximo capitulo .... FUI!!!!! 


	9. A última das batalhas

Capitulo 9  
  
A ultima das batalhas  
  
O animal ergueu-se no céu ainda escuro. Quando chegou à mansão o sol já nascia no horizonte. Entrou pela porta das traseiras sem encontrar nenhum devorador da morte pelo caminho. Só descobriu o porquê quando começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar, todos os devoradores da morte, incluindo Voldemort, estavam reunidos no salão e pelo tom de raiva na voz de Voldemort parecia ser o planeamento de um grande ataque.  
Subiu as escadas até ao quarto e trocou a sua roupa por um vestido, um tanto ou quanto arrojado. Verde escuro, de frente única que prendia delicadamente ao seu pescoço, muito justo ao corpo e com aberturas laterais a partir do meio da coxa. Prendeu o seu cabelo num coque elegante com algumas mexas a cair casualmente sobre a sua face, adornado com uma simples tiara de brilhantes. Inspirou profundamente antes de descer as escadas, com que tomando coragem para o que viria a seguir. Quando ia a entrar no salão, depois de descer as escadas, algo a impediu.  
  
-Senhor quais são as previsões da feiticeira para esta grande batalha? – Perguntou Lucius Malfoy – Não que eu não acredite no potencial das nossas tropas ou nas capacidades do nosso mestre mas os homens estão descrentes.  
  
-Nós vamos ganhar esta batalha – respondeu num tom de total desprezo – E a feiticeira está indisposta.  
  
-Eu estou aqui meu senhor – Disse entrando no salão, perante os olhares espantados de todos, encaminhando-se para o lado de Voldemort. Ele segurou com força o braço da ruiva e dirigiu-se ao Malfoy.  
  
-Diz aos homens o que viste! – Ordenou.  
-Ganharão meu senhor.  
-Aqui está Malfoy, e para que esta situação não se repita vou ter de castiga-lo.  
-Não meu Lord, eu vos imploro, por favor meu senhor.  
  
Malfoy foi atingido por um feitiço Cruciatus, a ruiva fechou os olhos para não ver o que acontecia, e quando tornou a abri-los o loiro respirava com bastantes dificuldades, sendo observado por todos os presentes.  
  
-Que isto vos sirva de lição. Agora façam o que tem a fazer.  
  
Encarou a rapariga com a expressão mais aterradora e ameaçadora que ela alguma vez tinha visto, segurando o seu braço com ainda mais força.  
  
-Agora diz-me o que vai acontecer nesta batalha? – Ordenou, voltando a ruiva para si e adicionando à sua expressão o olhar fulminante, carregado de puro ódio.  
  
-Vamos ganhar, as forças das trevas vão ganhar.  
  
Ele soltou o braço da ruiva, que ficou coberto de pequenas manhas avermelhadas na zona onde ele apertava, e continuou a fixa-la com aquela expressão.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Acordou e deu imediatamente por falta da ruiva. Olhou em volta e nem sinal dela, nem roupas nem varinha, nada. Vestiu-se e saiu da tenda na esperança de a encontrar na rua. Era quase dia e já havia bastante actividade no acampamento. Procurou em todos os locais mas não a encontrou até que deu pela falta do cavalo alado.  
  
-Merda! Eu não acredito que ela fez isto!  
  
Avistou Clair ao fundo do acampamento e dirigiu-se até ela.  
  
-Chama o Ravens! È urgente! – A rapariga olhou para a expressão do loiro e no momento seguinte Ravens caminhava na direcção do rapaz.  
-O que aconteceu Malfoy!  
  
Ele explicou-lhe a história da ruiva e da importância dela para Voldemort.  
  
-Em primeiro lugar temos de avisar a Ordem, em segundo lugar, ela previu o ataque do acampamento e nós temos de os atacar antes que eles saiam da mansão e se dispersem.  
-A Ordem será informada e dez dos nossos melhores homens partiram agora para te acompanhar até à mansão.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Ele ainda a olhava e a cada segundo que passava a deixava mais nervosa. Durante aqueles meses tinha aprendido a ocultar os seus sentimentos e por isso não estava ser complicado esconder o medo por detrás dum meio sorriso.  
  
-Estas diferente Virgínia – Disse segurando o queixo da ruiva – Consigo senti-lo.  
-Garanto-lhe que continuo igual.  
-Então é claro que não te importas de o demonstrar, pois não?  
  
A ruiva engoliu em seco mas não transpareceu qualquer sinal de nervosismo.  
  
-Claro que não, meu senhor.  
  
Voldemort conjurou cinco taças douradas cheias dum liquido incolor.  
  
-Destas cinco taças, só duas não contêm veneno – Disse num tom um tanto ou quanto divertido – Veneno esse letal.  
  
A ruiva aproximou-se das taças e começou a passar a mão sobre cada um dos recipientes, tentando ganhar o máximo de tempo possível, pois já não possuía o dom da visão.  
  
-Com duvida? – Perguntou cada vez mais divertido.  
  
A ruiva ergueu a segunda taça a contar da esquerda e levou-a aos lábios, sentido o sabor amargo e frio daquele liquido, e para seu contentamento nada aconteceu.  
  
-Falta uma.  
  
A rapariga olhava seriamente para as taças douradas, já tinha tido sorte uma vez e o mesmo não se repetiria. Depois de muito meditar escolheu o da ponta, do lado direito e ergueu a taça lentamente. Antes que pudesse provar aquele líquido um barulho soou fora do salão e logo em seguida a porta abriu-se de par em par. Momentos depois o salão transformou-se numa arena, num autentico campo de batalha onde devoradores da morte duelavam com aurores e membros da Ordem. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer tipo de reacção foi "arrastada" por Voldemort, que segurava o seu pulso com imensa força. Pode reconhecer algumas pessoas que participavam na luta, o pai das gémeas Patil, Lucius Malfoy, Clair e outros aurores que tinha visto no acampamento. Gritou o mais alto que conseguiu mas o grito não surtiu qualquer efeito pois a batalha continuou sem que ninguém se voltasse na sua direcção.  
  
De repente tudo ficou escuro e a ruiva perdeu os sentidos.  
  
.....  
  
Ouvia vozes distantes e a sua cabeça doía como nunca. Tentou mover-se mas parecia que o seu corpo não queria obedecer. Apurou o ouvido, tentando conhecer as vozes que a envolviam. Uma delas era sem duvida a de Voldemort, sempre fria, desprovida de sentimentos, a outra parecia-lhe bastante familiar, parecia-lhe a voz dele. Prestou mais atenção e constatou que era realmente a voz dele, a inconfundível voz arrastada que tão bem conhecia, mas ele não podia estar ali, podia?  
  
Tentou abrir os olhos para confirmar as suas suspeitas. Estava deitada no chão, incapaz de se mover, incapaz até mesmo de erguer a cabeça. Apenas via vultos reflectidos no chão de pedra brilhante, assim como manchas coloridas, certamente efeitos dos feitiços proferidos durante a batalha. Entretanto ouviu a voz de Harry.  
  
"O que será que ele faz aqui? Será que Draco o avisou?"  
  
Após varias tentativas falhadas de se erguer, a ruiva conseguiu, por breves momentos, levantar a cabeça.  
  
Draco e Harry duelavam com Voldemort e apesar de estarem em vantagem numérica a luta estava bastante desequilibrada para o lado deles. Viu o loiro a ser arremessado contra uma parede, perto do local onde estava. Tentou chama-lo mas nenhum som saiu da sua boca. Começou a mover-se lentamente , erguendo-se pouco a pouco.  
  
Viu Harry a duelar com Voldemort, uma luta desigual e quando tornou a olhar para o loiro ele já não jazia no chão, ele tinha voltado para a luta.  
  
Finalmente conseguiu erguer-se na totalidade, ainda que amparada na parede.  
  
-Vem até mim, minha Virgínia – Ouviu Voldemort dizer. Olhou para o homem e começou a caminhar até ele. Draco e Harry olhavam atónitos, sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Seguiu até Voldemort sob os olhares inquisidores dos dois rapazes.  
  
-Diz-me minha Virgínia, desejas ficar a meu lado?  
-Sim, meu senhor – Respondeu automaticamente fazendo Harry entrar em estado de choque, Draco por sua vez parecia estar a ver a situação de outra forma, como se a ruiva tivesse pensado em algo.  
  
-E qual destes dois achas que devemos matar primeiro? O Santo Potter ou o traidor?  
-O traidor meu senhor – Disse lançando um olhar signi9ficativo ao moreno – Os traidores não merecem perdão. -Exactamente minha Virgínia.  
  
Quando Voldemort ergueu a varinha para atingir o loiro, Virgínia cravou o punhal prateado, que Draco havia deixado cair, nas costas do homem, dando hipótese ao Harry de o atingir. Antes de ser atacado ainda teve tempo de proferir um feitiço contra a ruiva, que a atirou contra a parede do salão. Harry direccionou a Voldemort um feitiço que encheu todo o salão com fumo. Quando o fumo se dissipou Voldemort já não se encontrava mais ali, apenas restava uma mancha negra no chão, no local onde ele estava anteriormente.  
  
Draco correu na direcção da ruiva, para ver como ela estava. Sentou- se ao lado dela e colocou a cabeça da ruiva no seu colo. Tinha um corte feio na testa, que sangrava em abundância. Ele afastou os cabelos ruivos da desta e curou o ferimento com um feitiço, mas mesmo assim ela continuava desacordada.  
  
Harry aproximou-se dos dois.  
  
-O que aconteceu Malfoy?  
-Potter, faz alguma coisa de útil e vai buscar ajuda.  
  
Estranhamente Harry nada disse, apenas saiu do salão em passos largos. O loiro continuou ali, a afagar suavemente os longos cabelos ruivos, esperando que o seu despertar. Não demorou para que isso acontecesse, Virgínia abriu os olhos lentamente e fixou-os nos do loiro.  
  
-O que aconteceu...?  
-Shiii.... – Disse pousando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela - Está tudo bem agora.  
  
Passava a mão suavemente no rosto da ruiva, olhando-a ternamente. Virgínia ergueu a mão até ao pescoço do rapaz e puxou-o para si, beijando-o fervorosamente.  
  
-Calma, calma – Pediu o loiro – Temos tempo e tu não estas com muito bom aspecto, precisas de descansar, vou tirar-te daqui.  
-Mas... mas  
-Sem mas.....  
  
Levantou-se e pegou na ruiva ao colo, dirigindo-se para a saída do salão completamente destruído. Draco caminhou com ela para fora da mansão, encontrando-se com Harry e Ron.  
  
-Malfoy! O que aconteceu?!? – Perguntou o ruivo furioso.  
-Nada Weasley! Não aconteceu nada!  
-Mas ela está desacordada!  
  
Draco não havia reparado mas a ruiva voltara a desmaiar.  
  
-São efeitos do feitiço, ela está um pouco fraca.  
-Feitiço? Qual feitiço?  
-A Gin foi atingida por Voldemort – Explicou Harry – Mas parece estar melhor – Completou perante a cara espantada de Ron.  
  
-Vamos voltar para Hogwarts, tenho um botão de transporte programado para daqui a dois minutos – Disse Ron.  
  
Dois minutos depois os quatro chegaram a Hogwarts agarrados a uma pena dourada.  
  
-Vão falar com Dumbledore enquanto eu a levo à Ala Hospitalar – Disse Draco assim que chegaram.  
  
Ron ia protestar mas Harry segurou o seu braço.  
  
-Vamos Ron.  
  
Draco caminhou até à enfermaria com Virgínia nos braços. Estavam alguns membros da Ordem deitados nas várias camas da Ala Hospitalar, o loiro caminhou até uma das camas vazias e deitou a rapariga delicadamente. Minutos depois ela foi atendida por Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-Sr. Malfoy, pode sair agora, ela vai ser tratada convenientemente.  
-Mas eu quero ficar, pelo menos até ela acordar.  
-Tudo bem, mas aviso-lhe que ela precisa de repouso, muito repouso.  
  
Draco ficou ali, só a observa-la, segurando na mão dela, À espera que ela despertasse.  
  
-Draco... - Murmurava durante o sono – Draco.....  
  
Draco sorriu ao ouvir o seu nome, ao constatar que ela sonhava com ele.  
  
-Não!!!!! – Gritou acordando, bastante abalada. Respirava com dificuldade ainda muito assustada com o sonho.  
  
-O que foi Virgínia, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou aproximando-se mais da ruiva.  
-Lembras-te daquela visão, daquela que eu tive antes de nós.... Bem antes de nós... tu sabes.... Bem eu sonhei com essa visão, ele não morreu... ele continua vivo.  
-Mas o Potter... o Potter acabou com ele....  
-Não! Eu sei que ele continua vivo, eu consigo senti-lo embora já não o possa prever...  
-Então esta não foi a ultima das batalhas – Concluiu o loiro  
  
- - - - - Fim do 9º Capitulo - - - - -  
  
N/A: Fiquei triste com a falta de reviews, o que se passou? Não gostaram do capítulo anterior? Mesmo assim algumas almas caridosas fizeram o favor de comentar e a elas eu agradeço.... Maira Granger, AvOaDa, Carol Malfoy Potter and last but not least Rute Riddle ....Espero que gostem deste capitulo .... Até mais .... Bjxs .... FUI!!!!! 


	10. Confusões

Capitulo 10  
  
Confusões  
  
-Porque é que eu não posso sair?  
-Porque ainda está fraca Srta. Weasley.  
-Mas eu já estou aqui à três dias e já me sinto muito melhor – Disse à enfermeira.  
-Mesmo assim ainda está fraca para ir ás aulas.  
-E não posso ir só até aos jardins, apanhar um pouco de ar?  
-Eu vou com ela – Disse Malfoy entrando na enfermaria.  
  
Ele aproveitava todos os intervalos e tempos livres para ficar junto da ruiva.  
  
-Por favor Madame Pomfrey, só um passeio pelos jardins – Pediu com carinha de cachorrinho abandonado.  
-Sr. Malfoy fique junto dela e não a deixe fazer muitos esforços.  
-Tudo bem, espero por ti lá fora – Disse À ruiva, saindo da enfermaria.  
  
Virgínia vestiu-se e depois de ouvir todas as recomendações da enfermeira saiu da Ala Hospitalar.  
Draco esperava por ela e esboçou um sorriso assim que a viu.  
  
-Vamos? – Perguntou estendendo-lhe o braço, que a ruiva agarrou.  
  
Seguiram para os jardins e caminharam juntos até à beira do lago.  
  
-Já falaste com a tua família? – Perguntou o loiro quando já estavam instalados, a ruiva sentada entre as pernas do rapaz, encostada ao peito dele.  
-Já, eles estavam muito preocupados, a minha mãe ainda tentou ficar comigo mas sabes como é a Madame Pomfrey.  
-E como é que te sentes hoje?  
-Bem, nem sei porque continuo lá.  
-Ainda estás um pouco pálida.  
-Também tu?!? – Perguntou voltando-se para ele – E será que eu estou pálida de mais para fazer isto? – Perguntou beijando o loiro suavemente.  
-Deixa ver .... – Segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos – Hum.... Acho que não .... Podes continuar....  
  
Tornou a beijar o loiro mas desta vez duma forma muito mais envolvente passando as mãos no pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para si.  
  
-Calma, calma, não estou para ouvir a Madame Pomfrey....  
  
A ruiva choramingou baixinho o que fez o loiro rir.  
  
-Temos tempo depois – Acrescentou com um sorriso maroto que fez a ruiva corar levemente.  
  
Voltou a aninhar-se nos braços do rapaz que passou os braços em torno da cintura dela.  
  
-Acho melhor voltarmos – Disse quando o céu estava totalmente escuro.  
-Já? – Perguntou manhosa depositando pequenos beijos no canto da boca de Draco.  
-É melhor se não não vais poder voltar a sair – Ergueu-se carregando consigo a ruiva.  
  
Caminharam lado a lado até à entrada do castelo quando foram interrompidos por Ron.  
  
-O que é que estás a fazer coma minha irmã Malfoy?  
-Nada que ele não tenha feito já – Respondeu a ruiva – Agora sai da frente Ron.  
-mas...mas  
-Esquece Weasley, não ouviste a Virgínia? Sai da frente!  
  
Ron olhou atónito para a irmã mas esta limitou-se a caminhar em direcção à Ala Hospitalar seguida pelo loiro.  
  
-Volto depois do jantar – Disse depois de beijar a ruiva demoradamente.  
-Fico à espera.  
  
Entrou na enfermaria e dirigiu-se à sua cama. Antes que se pudesse trocar foi interpelada por Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-Srta. Virgínia, creio que tinha dito só uma voltinha pelos jardins, não para ficar lá por duas horas.  
-Eu já me sinto melhor, já posso sair daqui.  
-Isso quem decide sou eu. Agora vista-se e deite-se que já lhe trago o jantar.  
  
A ruiva assim o fez, contrariada, vestiu-se e deitou-se na cama.  
  
-Aqui está – Disse a enfermeira depositando na frente dela uma bandeja com o jantar – Agora faça o favor de comer e talvez possa sair amanhã.  
  
Com esta frase a rapariga pôs-se a comer, não como deveria mas sim engonhando o máximo possível.  
Ainda remexia na comida no prato quando o loiro entrou na Ala Hospitalar.  
  
-Ainda? – Perguntou o rapaz em tom de brincadeira – Eu saí daqui à cerca de uma hora e tu ainda estás a come?  
-Estou sem fome – respondeu manhosa.  
-E depois ainda reclamas que não podes sair Weasley – Continuou em tom de brincadeira.  
-Weasley não!  
-Ok, ok, Weasley não, Weasley.  
-Sabes, podias calar a boca?  
-E podia fazer outras coisas com a boca também.  
-Ai podias? Como por exemplo? – Perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida.  
-Não sei.... – Disse aproximando-se da ruiva - ...talvez isto.... – Começou a dar pequenos beijos no pescoço da ruiva – ou então isto .... – Mudou a direcção dos seus beijos para a orelha da rapariga, mordiscando-a levemente – ou isto.... – Roçou os seus lábios nos dela, provocando-a e depois beijou-a duma forma terna e envolvente.  
  
-Gina?!?  
  
O loiro descolou os seus lábios dos da rapariga e olhou para o lado, assim como ela, para darem atenção ao individuo que acabara de gritar.  
  
-Sim Ron – respondeu calmamente a rapariga, com o rosto ainda próximo ao de Draco – O que foi?  
-Tu... tu e o Malfoy?!? – Ron estava mais vermelho do que nunca.  
-E daí?  
-Malfoy, diz-te alguma coisa? – Continuou visivelmente irritado.  
-Continuo a não perceber o porquê de tanto alarido.  
-Tu estás aos beijos com um Malfoy! Um Malfoy, será que tenho de fazer um desenho? Ele não é de confiança, nunca o foi e nunca o será.  
-Tirando o facto de ele me ter salvo daquela casa, daquele homem ele não é de confiança. Pensei que pelo menos tivesses ficado grato por ele o ter feito!  
-E fiquei mas isso não lhe dá o motivo de beijar a minha irmãzinha.  
-Quantas vezes é que eu vou ter que te dizer que eu já não sou a tua irmãzinha?!? – Perguntou exaltada, sentando-se na cama – Eu faço aquilo que eu quiser e bem me apetecer e se eu quiser beijar o Malfoy agora eu faço-o e não há nada que digas que possa fazer com que eu mude de ideias.  
  
O loiro sorriu cinicamente para Ron o que o deixou ainda mais furioso.  
  
-Faz o que bem entenderes mas só não venhas chorar no meu ombro quando esse aí – Apontou para o loiro – te magoar – Saiu da enfermaria deixando a ruiva sem resposta.  
  
Ela ficou ali parada a pensar no que o seu irmão tinha dito e em parte deu-lhe razão, ela não conhecia o loiro, não sabia nada sobre ele e nada lhe garantia que aquilo não era só uma brincadeira, um passatempo.  
  
-Então voltamos ao que estávamos a fazer? – Perguntou o rapaz.  
-Não... eu estou cansada – Mentiu – Podes ir se quiseres....  
  
O loiro saiu deixando-a ali, entregue aos seus pensamentos.  
  
.....  
  
De todo o tempo que esteve na Ala Hospitalar, aquele foi definitivamente o que lhe custou mais a passar. Desde que acordou, de manhã cedo, até perto da hora do almoço foi submetida a todo e qualquer exame médico possível.  
  
-Já posso ir embora? – Perguntou entediada.  
-Assim que eu terminar este exame vai almoçar e depois pode sair.  
-Não posso almoçar no salão, como toda a gente?  
-É melhor não, ninguém me garante que se vai alimentar correctamente.  
-Por favor, eu prometo fazer um esforço.  
-Tudo bem então, assim que eu acabar de a examinar pode sair.  
  
Assim que foi liberada por Madame Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria em direcção ao salão principal com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.  
Ainda não tinha tocado o sinal para o termino das aulas da manhã e por isso o castelo estava deserto.  
Decidiu ir até à biblioteca, procurar um livro referente às feiticeiras. Não encontrou nada que lhe fosse útil, uma vez que aquelas informações não lhe eram desconhecidas. Não havia forma de reaver as suas premonições ou pelo menos não era mencionada nos livros.  
Caminhou até ao salão principal com o livro debaixo do braço, quando lá chegou já havia alguns alunos a ocuparem os seus lugares nas mesas das equipas. Sentou-se num dos lugares centrais da mesa dos Gryffindor e abriu o livro no capitulo que falava sobre a não existência de possibilidades de reaver as premonições. Sentiu alguém a sentar-se a seu lado e constatou que era Hermione. Como sempre a rapariga não pode deixar de reparar no livro e com a sua habitual perspicácia somou dois mais dois.  
  
-Tu não... quer dizer ... tu ainda ... tens os teus poderes certo?  
  
A ruiva acenou negativamente um tanto corada.  
  
-Mas como ... ou melhor com quem?  
-Malfoy – Murmurou  
-O quê? Podias repetir? È que eu não ouvi....  
-Foi com o Malfoy.  
  
A morena levou a mão à boca, chocada.  
  
-Não digas nada ao meu irmão, ele só de nos ver aos beijos teve um ataque.  
-mas ele vai descobrir, mais tarde ou mais cedo.  
-Então que seja mais tarde. Acho que ele nem vai ser capaz de suportar a ideia da "irmãzinha" dele não ser mais virgem, quanto mais saber que foi com um Malfoy – Completou um tanto ou quanto irónica – De qualquer maneira ele não vais saber, não tão cedo.  
-Quem é que não vai saber o quê? – Perguntou Ron que acabara de chegar acompanhado de Harry.  
-Nada Ron – Disse Hermione aflita – coisas de mulher – Completou.  
-Sim.... Sei  
-Ah! Gin, antes que me esqueça, hoje há reunião da Ordem – Avisou Harry.  
-A que horas?  
-Às três, no escritório como de costume.  
  
....  
  
Quando chegou ao escritório ainda faltavam dez minutos para a reunião. Esperava encontrar a sala vazia mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Lá dentro estava o loiro, sentado numa das cadeiras, com a mesma postura arrogante de sempre, sequer mexeu um músculo quando ela entrou na sala. Sentou-se numa cadeira longe do rapaz e esperou calmamente pela chegada do director e dos outros membros da Ordem. Quando o director entrou no escritório só lá estavam Draco, Virgínia, Ron, Harry e Hermione que estava sentada ao seu lado direito.  
  
-Srta Weasley, creio que não se vai importar se eu falar deste assunto aqui mas é melhor que o faça antes da chegada dos outros membros. Acho que vamos deixar de poder contar com as suas premonições, estou certo?  
  
A ruiva corou imenso e focalizou toda a sua atenção nos seus joelhos que naquele momento pareciam bastante interessantes.  
  
-Tomo isso como um sim, Srta Weasley.  
  
Ron, ao lado de Hermione estava prestes a saltar da cadeira.  
  
-Como assim Ginny?!? Estás doente?!? – Era óbvio que Ron não estava a par das limitações de uma feiticeira.  
  
Quando o ruivo fez aquela pergunta o director já não se encontrava mais na sala e então ouviu-se o riso do loiro.  
  
-O que foi loiro aguado?!? Achas graça?!? – Perguntou exaltado.  
  
Virgínia olhou para Draco bastante constrangida, fazendo com que ele parasse de rir.  
  
-Não Ron, não estou doente – Disse voltando-se para o irmão.  
-Então?  
  
-Depois explico-te!  
-Mas eu quero saber agora!  
-Depois Ron, depois!  
  
....  
  
-Vá Gina, desembucha!  
-Acalma-te Ron, tenho uma coisa apara te mostra antes – Disse assim que entraram na sala comum dos Gryffindor, acompanhados por Harry e Hermione.  
  
Subiu a escada dos dormitórios e voltou pouco depois com o livro que tinha trazido da biblioteca.  
  
-Lê! – Disse passando o livro aberto ao irmão, sentando-se na frente deste.  
  
A cada frase que lia, Ron arregalava mais os olhos até que finalmente acabou de ler todo o capítulo.  
  
-Com quem?!?! – Gritou e toda a gente se voltou para ele.  
-Não achas que isso já era querer saber de mais? – Perguntou Virgínia o mais natural possível.  
-Não!!! Tu és minha irmã!! – Gritava ainda, mas agora mais baixo.  
-Tu também és meu irmão e eu não te pergunto como é que passas as noites com a Mione! – Gritou de volta e tanto Ron como Hermione ficaram escarlates.  
  
Harry olhava dum lado para o outro sem entender nada da conversa até que decidiu ler também o que se encontrava no livro.  
  
-Malfoy! – Exclamou assim que terminou a leitura.  
  
- - - - - Fim do 10º Capitulo - - - - -  
  
**N/A:** Bem aqui está o penúltimo capitulo desta fic... eu sei demorei séculos para actualizar mas aqui está e espero que tenham gostado...... Agradeço a todos os que comentaram o cap. passado, **Rute Riddle, Carol Malfoy Potter e AvOaDa** ... Bem agora começa a minha chantagem eu quero reviews para este cap. .... Se não não há último cap. para ninguém ..... Fora de brincadeiras .... Espero que comentem para satisfazer o meu pobre ego de escritora carente .... Bjxs e até ao próximo e último capitulo .... FUI!!!!!! 


	11. O Fim

Capitulo 11  
  
O Fim  
  
-O quê?!?! – Perguntou Ron confuso. Virgínia olhou para Harry e só então ele percebeu que tinha falado de mais – O que é que tu disseste Harry?  
-Nada! – Tentou remediar a situação.  
-Eu ouvi bem, eu ouvi Malfoy. O que é que essa doninha tem a ver com a conversa?  
-Nada  
-Virgínia Weasley! – Gritou Voltando-se para a irmã – Tu não me digas... não me digas que foi com aquela... eu nem sequer consigo dize-lo...  
-Bem se não quiseres que eu não digo – Respondeu a ruiva um tanto ou quanto provocativa – Mas isso não vai mudar a realidade – Completou para total choque de Ron.  
-Eu ...eu vou contar aos pais... eles vão saber!  
-E estás à espera do quê?!? Há uma centena de corujas à espera duma carta para entregar, podias dar trabalho a uma delas – Disse sarcástica – Ou a várias quem sabe – Saiu da sala sem mais uma palavra deixando para trás Ron furioso e Harry e Hermione completamente chocados.  
  
Andava pelo castelo, tentando apenas esquecer todos os problemas que se passavam à sua volta. Caminhou até à torre de Astronomia que àquela hora da tarde estava completamente vazia. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela observando a vista, alguns alunos passeavam nos campos, junto ao lago, estava a decorrer um treino de quidddicth no campo, não muito longe dali. Ficou na torre até escurecer, decidiu voltar para o salão comum antes que aparecesse alguém.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Acordou com uma das suas colegas de quarto a abana-la.  
  
-Acorda Ginny.  
-Summer?  
-Acorda, já estás atrasada.  
-Obrigado Summer.  
  
Levantou-se e vestiu-se o mais rápido possível. Quando entrou no salão principal o correio da manhã estava a ser entregue e como tal enquanto caminhava para o seu lugar na mesa dos Gryffindor uma coruja deixou cair um envelope na sua cabeça.  
  
_"Virgínia  
  
O teu irmão disse-nos que algo se passava contigo, algo que não era correcto. Ele não quis adiantar mais nada, pelo que irei, com o consentimento de Dumbledore, à escola para falar contigo.  
  
Até à tarde  
  
Molly"  
_  
Aquela carta era extremamente fria, coisa rara na sua mãe. Ron havia falado com ela, certamente não tinha mencionado Malfoy, por que se tivesse em vez duma carta teria recebido um berrador.  
  
.....  
  
Não tinha aulas naquela tarde e portanto decidiu treinar um pouco de quidditch. Já voava à cerca de meia hora quando algo chamou a sua atenção, estava alguém sentado no parapeito da torre de astronomia, não conseguia identificar quem devido à distancia mas parecia que a pessoa ia saltar a qualquer momento. Se tivesse pensado mais cedo, mais cedo tinha acontecido, só teve tempo de acelerar a sua vassoura ao máximo e amparar a queda da rapariga que se tinha atirado do cimo da torre. Devido ao impacto do choque eles caíram da vassoura, rebolaram pelo relvado acabando um em cima do outro  
  
.....  
  
-Virgínia agora vais explicar-me esta história toda. -Mas mãe, não há nada que explicar. -E queres dizer que as premonições desapareceram do nada? Não me tomes por parva.... Eu sei muito bem as limitações de uma feiticeira. -Então não há nada a explicar. -Virgínia eu não gosto desse tom! Eu sou tua mãe e tenho o direito de saber. -Mãe isso só me diz respeito a mim! -O teu irmão não me parecia nada satisfeito por saber a situação. -Mãe tu conheces o Ron.....  
-Desta vez não se tratava de ciúmes bobos, era algo grave!  
  
Virgínia baixou os olhos e murmurou algo.  
  
-Repete! – Ordenou a mãe.  
-Draco – Continuou em tom baixo.  
-Draco? Draco Malfoy?  
  
Gina assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
-Virgínia tu és a vergonha da nossa família! – Gritou Molly – Ele não passa dum traidor!  
-Ele está na Ordem! Ele salvou-me!  
-Isso não o impede de ser traidor!  
-Mas mãe....  
-Nem mais um mas! Tu és a vergonha de todos os Weasleys! – Saiu da sala deixando para trás a filha que chorava convulsivamente.  
  
Saiu da sala ainda a chorar e subiu para a torre de Astronomia. Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e observou a vista pelo que imaginou ser a última vez. Segundo ela já não valia a pena estar ali, ela tinha sido, pura e simplesmente, rejeitada pela sua mãe e não sabia o que esperar do resto da família. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, sentindo o vento no seu rosto. Inclinou-se para a frente e esperou o choque com o chão, mas este não aconteceu, a sua queda foi amparada por algo que ela não soube identificar.  
  
Abriu os olhos e viu a causa de todos os seus problemas.  
  
-Porra Draco!  
-Porra Draco? Eu acabo de te salvar e tu dizes "Porra Draco!"  
-E eu por acaso disse que queria ser salva?  
-Disseste o contrário?  
-Nem para me deixar morre tu serves!  
-Que mau humor Weasley! O que é que aconteceu?  
-Dá para saíres de cima de mim?  
-Não me parece.  
  
Virgínia empurrou o loiro e sentou-se abraçando os joelhos e escondendo a face.  
  
-Hei! Fala comigo! O que aconteceu?  
  
A ruiva não respondeu, continuava com a face enterrada nos joelho. Draco aproximou-se dela e levantou-lhe o queixo. Virgínia estava bastante pálida com os olhos muito inchados e rasos de água.  
  
-O que foi, o que aconteceu? Porque é que te atiraste lá de cima?  
-Porque a minha vida é maravilhosa! O que é que tu achas?!?! – Gritou.  
-Eu não posso achar nada porque tu não me explicas.  
-Os meus pais não falam comigo por tua culpa, por causa do que aconteceu lá no acampamento. Toda a gente já sabe o que se passa ou melhor o que se passou – Completou recomeçando a chorar.  
-E isso é motivo para estares assim?  
-è assim tão difícil perceber que eu não estou habituada a ser desprezada pela minha família?!?! Que não estou habituada a ouvir que sou a desonra da família, que não mereço ser uma Weasley?!?  
-Tem calma, vais ver que isso lhes passa, e além do mais estamos no final do ano o que significa que não vamos passa muito tempo juntos, tenho a certeza que eles vão reconsiderar....  
-Tu não os conheces.... Eu nunca vi a minha mãe a agir assim...  
  
O tempo foi passando, as pessoas foram esquecendo, foram deixando de comentar o sucedido embora os Gryffindor a encarassem como uma traidora e o que mais lhe custava era que o seu irmão também a olhava assim. O único que a ajudava no meio de toda aquela confusão era Harry, sempre que podia ele conversava com a ruiva e animava-a nos dias menos bons. Isso devia-se ao facto dele namorar com Luna que era a melhor amiga de Gina e continuava a sê-lo depois do "incidente". Tinha também Draco, não que ele fosse o protótipo de namorado ideal, muito pelo contrário mas isso já não lhe importava pelo menos ele dava-lhe atenção, pouca mas dava.  
  
O ano acabou e com o final dele chegaram as férias. Virgínia passou o Verão com Luna, não tinha coragem de encarar a sua mãe depois de tudo o que ela lhe dissera.  
Entrou para o sétimo ano, desde o final do ano anterior que não via Draco, mas esse era o menor dos seus males, o que ela desejava era concluir os seus estudos para conseguir a sua independência.  
  
O ano passou depressa, já estava na semana dos exames finais, sentia- se imensamente nervosa. Nunca tinha estudado tanto na sua vida, talvez porque se calhar nunca tinha querido tanto uma coisa como queria passar naqueles exames com distinção.  
  
Caminhava para o dormitório dos Gryffindor, após um extenuante exame de poções, na última hora daquele dia. Estava a verificar algo no livro que carregava enquanto caminhava, quando foi de encontro a uma pessoa. A sua queda foi amparada por algo, talvez a pessoa com quem chocara. Abriu os olhos e encarou a pessoa que se encontrava por baixo de si.  
  
-Draco?!? – Exclamou.  
-Exactamente, em carne, osso e todas as outras qualidades inerentes que possas imaginar.  
-O que é que estás a fazer aqui?  
-Vim à ultima reunião da Ordem, com certeza que sabes da derrota de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort tinha sido derrotado dois meses antes, numa batalha violenta em que Harry escapou por pouco.  
A ruiva assentiu, fez menção de se levantar mas foi puxada pelo loiro, que a beijou fervorosamente.  
  
-Estamos no meio do corredor – Disse quase sem fôlego.  
-Não seja por isso – Ergueu-se carregando a ruiva consigo.  
  
Caminhou até uma das paredes do corredor onde encostou a rapariga. Beijava o pescoço dela enquanto esta acariciava os cabelos loiros.  
  
-Não Draco.... Pára.... – Disse numa voz dengosa, que dava a entender a falta de vontade que tinha de ver aquela ordem cumprida.  
-Queres mesmo que pare? – Perguntou, provocando-a ainda mais.  
-Sim.... – Respondeu a muito custo – Vais ficar no castelo? – Perguntou depois do loiro se afastar contrariado.  
-Devia?  
-Não sei.... Eu não tenho nada para fazer depois do jantar.... E tu tens?  
-Não tinha até agora – Respondeu tornando a beija-la.  
-Até logo! – Disse libertando-se do abraço de Draco.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Acordou com a claridade que havia no quarto. Tinha passado uma noite maravilhosa na companhia de Draco, certamente uma noite inesquecível. Mantinha os olhos fechados tentando lembrar cada toque, cada beijo. Ainda com os olhos fechados tacteou a cama à sua volta, dando por falta do rapaz. Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, logo avistou um pequeno envelope verde na almofada a seu lado. As suas mão tremiam ao segurar no sobrescrito, como se sentisse que algo mau lhe seria anunciado. Voltou o envelope para si, de forma a conseguir ler, na frente deste, escrito com uma bela caligrafia prateada, "Para Virgínia Weasley".  
  
Abriu-o receosa com o que poderia conter, mas ao contrário do que ela podia esperar não estava lá dentro nenhum pergaminho, em vez disso a voz de Draco soou suave:  
  
_ "Virgínia, por mais errado que isto possa parecer, um dia ainda se vai revelar positivo..."  
_  
A voz do loiro soava duma forma diferente, sem raiva, sem ódio, sem qualquer sentimento negativo.  
  
_ "E quem sou eu para falar em acontecimentos positivos? Afinal desde que me aproximei de ti que a parte positiva da rua vida desapareceu... e é por isso que eu te vou fazer um pedido...."_  
  
A sua voz mudou de tom repentinamente.  
  
_ "... ou melhor, quero que tomes isto como uma ordem... não me procures... nunca mais... quero que vás ter com a tua família... que digas que eu te enganei, qualquer coisa que os faça voltar atas... ou pelo menos sê feliz... da forma que conseguires... mas longe de mim..."  
_  
Uma lágrima escorreu pela face alva da ruiva, mas foi uma lágrima solitária, ela respirou fundo e logo se acalmou. Faltavam apenas duas semana para o final das aulas e a partir daí logo veria o que fazer.  
Enrolou-se no lençol e levantou-se vagarosamente. Era sábado e por isso tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Caminhou até à casa de banho onde largou o lençol para entrar no chuveiro.  
Deixou a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo com a esperança que os seus pensamentos escorressem com ela. Pensava em Draco e em tudo o que tinha passado com ele, lembrava principalmente a primeira vez dels, as carícias e os beijos trocados, tão diferentes dos da noite anterior. Na noite anterior tinha sido capaz de sentir o carinho dele, talvez o sentimento mais próximo do amor que alguma vez poderia receber dele. Aquela noite tinha sido diferente, inesquecível, só que ela ainda não sabia o quanto.

- - - - - Fim - - - - -

**N/A:** Pois é , cá está o ultimo capitulo... então, o que acharam?

Sim a fic acabou por aqui mas vai ter continuação, bem digamos que não é mesmo uma continuação é uma história paralela, com pontos em comum com esta....

Quero saber o que acharam desta fic e principalmente deste último capitulo, que dedico inteiramente à Rute Riddle

... Agradeço a todos os que comentaram a minha fic e que fizeram de mim uma autora super, mega, hiper feliz .... **Rute Riddle** – _Bigadu Miga por me aturares nas aulas e me ajudares durante os meus bloqueios...._ **Lilian Kirk, Ariana, Sakura 14, Avoada, Taty, Ayesha, Lady Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Maira Granger, Sett a aprendiz, Môny e Lullaby** .... Bem não sei quando vou postar o 1º capitulo da outra fic porque ele é enorme, mas prometo que vai ser o mais depressa possível.... Bem não se esqueçam de comentar ... Mtos Bjxs e mto obrigado ... **FUI!!!!**


End file.
